Luminous
by DaisyLuu
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! A new girl joins in on the Winchester's life, but there are secrets and discoveries. Also, a little bit of love. This story was posted before but now it has been upgraded!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I should probably go right off and say I do not own a darn thing in this story except for my own OC. This belongs to Kripke, but by God if it was my show, I would have my three boys with me at all friggin times! Now, I had published this story before, but I took it down and tweaked it. So, if you read it before and didn't like it, you may like the changes I made. If you liked it before I changed it, hopefully you still will. Hopefully it is better all around!**

Chapter One: The Meeting

"Okay, I'm not even sure why we are here. I mean, it was a demon, one demon, who let this slip up and you think it's important?" Dean asked as he leaned against the car tearing into a burger.

"I don't know if it's important or not, but Bobby said we should check it out."

"Look, we just escaped from prison, I kinda want to have a little fun, you know?" Sam shook his head as Dean talked with food in his mouth. "Besides, what are we even looking for?"

"Bobby said that the demon mention a human girl who was very valuable to them. Something about her having abilities."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're kind of abilities?"

"I guess we will find out. The demon slipped something about a mark, like a sun, on her arm. Bobby's doing research about it now."

"So we are looking for a female Harry Potter, awesome! Okay, where do we start?"

"Well," Sam pulled out a map, spreading it along the hood of the car. "She's in this town. It's very small, so I guess…"

"We're screwed." Dean let out a belch before continuing. "All we know is she is female, living in a small town of three thousand people and has a sun mark somewhere on her."

"How about we pull a little FBI and ask around?"

Dean shrugged. "Good enough for me!"

The boys went back to their motel room, changing into their Standard FBI suits. First they started with the local police department, claiming the girl may be a part of a classified case, but they didn't recognize her. Then they checked with a local restaurant where an old waitress seemed to know her.

"That sounds like Lumina Jacobs!" The old lady smiled.

"Lumina?" The boys asked in unison.

"Yes, sir. I've only seen that mark once on her arm, but she immediately covered it up. Shy little thing. You can find her at the library, that's where she volunteers."

The boys left, giving the lady a nod for thanks, and headed across town to the library. It was a tiny building, almost like a house, but the perfect size for the town. Dean walked up to the front desk and asked the man about Lumina Jacobs and he pointed them to the back of the building. They found her in the back corner stacking books.

"Lumina Jacobs?" Sam asked.

She turned towards them, her smile faltering. "Um, yes. Can I help you, gentlemen?"

They flashed their badges and noticed her face pale.

"We think you might be in trouble, Miss Jacobs." Dean said, tucking away his fake badge.

"Think?" She rose her eyebrows. "Well, why would I be in trouble?"

"We got an anonymous tip that someone is after you."

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Then I'll just have to keep my eyes out, huh?"

"This is a serious matter," Dean snapped. "Has anyone around you changed?"

"Changed?"

"Yeah, like have they been acting any differently?"

She shook her head. "No. Look gentlemen, my shift ends in ten minutes so I need to finish this up."

She turned and pushed her cart, not bothering with them anymore. Dean let out a curse, glaring at his brother. They walked outside, Dean already loosening his tie.

"What the hell do we do now?" He growled.

"Watch her, I guess."

"Of course," Dean grumbled.

They sat in the car, watching the entrance of the library till the young woman walked out. They tailed her slowly as she walked through the town to a tiny street. Dean parked across the street and watched as she walked into the house. She wasn't in there for more than fifteen minutes before they heard a scream, sending the boys sprinting to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you are hanging in there! I don't anything, blah blah blah. Btw, raves and reviews=rainbows and unicorns!**

Chapter Two: What the Hell?

The boys busted through the door with their guns in place. The young woman was being held by an older woman, a woman with black eyes. The older man, also with black eyes, walked towards the boys with an evil smirk. Dean blasted him with salt rounds as Sam began the exorcism. The demons screamed as the black smoke exited the bodies, sending them limp to the ground. Lumina turned to them eyes wide and panting.

"What the hell was all of that?" She ran her hands through her hair.

"They were possessed." Dean said.

"Possessed as in…"

"As in demons," Sam supplied. "Don't worry you're going to come with us, we'll keep you safe."

She eyed them hesitantly. "What about my parents?"

Dean walked towards the bodies, checking their pulse. "They're dead. Come on, pack a bag too."

Tears welled in her eyes as they flickered back and forth towards the men and her parents. She nodded silently as she ran up the stairs. Shortly, she came back down with a suitcase and they walked to the Impala. The boys watched her through the review mirror as they drove to Bobby's, but nothing was said. They ushered her into the rundown home where Bobby was already waiting with beers for all of them. He offered one to her, but she shook her head.

"I won't be twenty-one in several more months," she mumbled weekly.

"That don't matter in this house," Bobby said, handing the beer to her again.

She sat slowly onto the couch, taking large gulps of the bitter liquid. "What's going on?"

"That's one of the things we're trying to figure out." Dean said.

"You're not…you're not really FBI are you?" She asked with a slight smile.

They all shook their heads and introduced themselves with real names. Lumina listened quietly with her eyes focused on the floorboards as they began to explain the supernatural to her. Lumina wanted to deny it all and claim them insane, but after today was a whole different story. Her parents had turned on her and had held a knife to her throat. And those eyes, they weren't the ones she knew.

"So," The older man, Bobby, said. "Lumina, why don't you tell us something about that mark?"

Lumina frowned, looking down at her birthmark. It was a sunburst on her left wrist, something she tried to ignore. She thought back to the teases and taunts she used to get for it. Normally it was covered up with a wrist band, but she had another accident this morning and had dropped it in the toilet. Not her finest moment.

"It's just something I was born with." She shrugged.

"Your parents never mentioned anything about it?"

"Well," She bit her bottom lip. "I always covered it up in front of them."

"For twenty years?" Dean snorted.

"I didn't know the Jacobs till I was sixteen when they adopted me. I was ditched in a hospital as a baby, raised in foster care. Then, the Jacobs came. They are-were elderly people, about to retire at the time, and just really wanted someone to dote on. I go to college and I'm on a break, it was the first time I had seen them in months."

Dean raised his eyebrows to Sam. "What do we do now?"

Sam shrugged. "Bobby?"

"Well," the older man sighed. "I have no clue on what she could be. It's a tiny thing to go on."

"But demons could be constantly coming after her and we don't know why." Dean laughed but it wasn't out of humor. "What are we supposed to do? Watch over her twenty-four seven?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean before turning back to Lumina. She chugged some more of her beer since there was nothing else she could say or do. What was she supposed to do?

"I have an idea," Bobby said slowly. "But it's a little crazy."

"Crazy is the only game we've got." Dean scoffed.

"Lumina, how much do you enjoy school?" Bobby asked her.

"I like it, I guess. Why?"

"Because you might not be going back."

"Excuse me?"

Sam cursed. "What is it with this family of pulling people out of school?"

Bobby ignored him. "My idea is to keep you here, just for a little while."

"But why?"

"It's temporary. Here we can have eyes on you and keep you safe while also trying to figure out what you are and why demons want you. Maybe we can even train you so you can know how to protect yourself."

"You're kidding right? What about my life? I have friends and I'm close to getting my degree!"

"You're life ended the day demons decided to put you on the hunt list." Dean said coldly. "You either join with us or die."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"What? What are her other options, Sam?"

Lumina paled and her eyes widened. "This is serious?"

"Damn right, sunshine. What choice are you going to make?"

There was no choice. "Okay, I'll stay, but only temporary."

During the week, the boys went back to her house to get a couple of more things. She didn't have much, it was mostly at her dorm. She settled into Bobby's only spare room, grimacing at the situation. She really shouldn't be picky especially since these men were saving her life. But as she sat on top of the squeaky bed, she couldn't help but to think back.

She had spent most of her life dealing with the worsts situations, telling herself that things would get better. She had thought that when she met the Jacobs, the worst was over. She wouldn't be pushed, picked on, and sometimes seen as a freak. She would be a normal girl living in the suburbs in a small town. Lumina frowned, knowing what she wanted despite she knew she shouldn't. She went through her suitcase till she found it. She snuck through the house before silently stepping out of the house. She walked behind one of the cars before pulling out the pack and the lighter. One cigarette, that was all she needed. She had started this nasty habit when she was sixteen and had quit when the Jacobs had adopted her. She hadn't started back up until this past year.

She took a slow draw, letting the thick smoke fill her lungs. Her eyes closed on relief as she exhaled. She didn't notice the footsteps crunching the gravel beside her.

"Those will kill you."

She jumped and turned to see Dean smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, taking another draw. "Apparently everything is trying to kill me."

"Ah," he patted her on the shoulder, feeling her tense. "It will get better, sunshine."

"Are you sure? Demons are coming after me! Before today, I didn't even think they existed."

Dean shrugged. "This shit happens all the time. But I'll make you a promise right now, we will keep you safe. We will do whatever it takes."

Lumina nodded, her attention back to her cigarette as tears fell silently against her cool cheeks. Her life had changed back into the hell it had once been in less than twenty-four hours. Days turned into weeks as she stayed at Bobby's house after the boys left. He tried to teach her how to shoot, but they realized quickly she wasn't the most graceful shoot. She had tried to warn him before he let her try it out, but the bullet had ricocheted and skinned his arm. Bobby had cursed, claiming she was a lost cause with firearms. One day they were sitting at the table, eating a meal she had cooked, when Bobby suddenly stopped eating to stare at her.

"What?" She asked, noticing that the noodles were crunchy when they shouldn't have been. She really needed to pay more attention to her culinary skills.

"I think you should just stay here."

Lumina raised both brows. "What? Why?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. "I still have no leads on what you could be or why the demons would want you. What else can you do?"

Lumina placed her fork down and twisted her beer in her fingers. He was right, though she didn't want to admit it. She had dropped out of school without any notice, leaving everyone to wonder what the hell had happened to her. Her parents' bodies were found and it had actually made the paper. What was she supposed to do now?

"I'll stay as long as it takes."

**A/N: So? Hopefully this is pleasing some of y'all. It makes me happy. Now, don't you dare think I'm ending it there. There is loads more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Birthdays and Other Theatrics

Lumina knew what day it was. She used to not care, especially she was normally around six to ten other kids that the foster parents had to worry about. It was until she moved in with the Jacobs that she had started to celebrate. It was her twenty-first birthday, but it was still just another day. Though, there was a little pain in her heart that no one else remembered. She would get over it, she told herself.

She thought Bobby may remember since she lived here, but fat chance. She hadn't even heard from the boys since they had that odd lucky/unlucky rabbit's foot and was tricked by that awful Bela lady. Awful, but smart, Lumina mended. She also had noticed that they were hiding something from her, but she couldn't figure out what. They kept talking about it when she wasn't around, and it was always in hushed whispers. Maybe they had finally found out what she was and didn't know how to tell her? It's been months, Lumina told herself, why wouldn't they want to tell her? Though she had to admit, she did love being around them. They were so different than other people she had met. But, she told herself, she wasn't a part of their family so if they wanted to keep something from her then they had that right.

"Hello!" Bobby answered gruffly. "Uh huh."

Lumina eyed him suspiciously as he hung up the phone. "Well?"

"That was the boys, they're on their way home. They didn't sound too good. How about you go out and get the idgits some food?"

Lumina shrugged, leaving the house in Bobby's huge van. As soon as she was done with her so-called training on the supernatural, she was going to get a real job and get herself a car. But when was that going to be, she snorted. When she got to the pizza joint, she got out of the car and stopped to smoke before going inside. Still need to quit, she reminded herself. How else was she supposed to get rid of stress? She sucked at fighting, though she did want to go on a hunt. Lumina wanted to know what was out there and see it with her own eyes. Her eyes drifted towards the mark on her wrist. If only they knew what it meant. She went inside and grabbed the pizzas before heading back to the house.

"Guys?" She called as she walked into the house.

"Surprise!"

Lumina jumped back, almost dropping the food. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was almost like a six year old birthday party, including the banner and hats the boys had forced themselves to wear. Lumina smiled, they must have put a lot of thought into this. Her face reddened with laughter as she looked at Bobby in a party hat.

Lumina began to chuckle. "How in the hell did you guys get that hat on him?"

"See! You idgits!" Bobby grumbled, pulling the hat off his head.

"You didn't forget?"

"No way, sunshine!" Dean grinned as he stole the pizzas from her. Sam, the smartest of the group, gave her a bear hug while whispering happy birthday.

They sat around the table, munching on pizza and Lumina's chocolate birthday cake. Bobby passed out beers, making Lumina think back to the first day he had handed her one of those. She listened to the boys as they talked about their latest hunt, which only enlarged her hunger to see these creatures for herself.

"Oh!" Dean coughed down some of his food. "I need some help getting some new research material out of the car. Can you help me, sunshine?"

"Sure."

She followed him out the back door only to have another surprise. Dean stood beside a red and black Mustang, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What is this?"

"You're new car!"

"What? How…" She walked up the car, slowly running her hands on it.

"We've been working on it for a while. You didn't even notice, ya sucker."

"It's mine?"

"Ya deaf?" Bobby asked behind her.

"I'm shocked and very, very happy!"

After a quick hug to all the men, she snatched the keys from Dean to test drive her new car. She watched as Dean and Sam played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would sit up front. They drove around the town with Dean grumbling in the back seat and Sam holding on to the dash.

"Lumina, do you even know how to drive?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Of course I do! I drive Bobby's monstrosity of a car all the time."

"You drive like Mr. Magoo!"

"Pssh, babies." She rolled her eyes as they rolled up to Bobby's house.

"Well," Dean slammed the car door. "A few more beers and the bedtime for me."

"Oh, do you guys have a case?"

"Yeah, something in Ohio." Sam shrugged.

"Oh," Lumina looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath. "Guys, when can I start hunting with you?"

"No way." Dean snapped.

"Why not? I've been studying my ass off for months and Bobby has been teaching me how to shoot, though that hasn't went well…"

"Lumina, it's too dangerous for you just yet." Sam said apologetically.

"You guys did this as kids, why can't I?"

"Look," Dean glared at her. "I've already lost Sammy once, I don't need to worry about losing you too."

Lumina felt the air escape her lungs. "What?"

Sam sighed, not meeting her eyes. "I was killed when Yellow-Eyes took me."

"But then, how are you…."

"I sold my soul, Lumina." Dean snapped. "I sold my soul for Sam to live."

"Tell her the rest."

"There's more?" Lumina leaned against the car. Her body was beginning to feel hot, her skin itching.

"The demon," Dean sighed. "The bitch only gave me a year to go."

Lumina's breath began to quicken, her eyes seemed to haze. She didn't know if she was going to pass out or cry.

"And you guys didn't deem it necessary to tell me this? I know I'm not family, but I thought we were at least friends!" She yelled.

"Lumina," Sam cautioned.

Her hands were beginning to feel very strange, almost weightless. "I'm so sick of not knowing what's going on! You guys were the one who told me to come live with you, you didn't mention I would be seen as a child or a pet dog!"

"That's not true," Dean started.

"Shut up!"

The clash was what broke the spell. The haze immediately left her eyes, yet her body still felt strange. She looked up at the boys who were staring at her like she was an animal. Lumina looked over her shoulder to see one of the cars from the Bobby's tower of cars lying on the ground.

"What happened?"

"It was you." Sam walked towards her.

"No, how could I?"

"Look at your hands, Lum." Dean's eyes were grave, his face slightly pale.

She lifted her hands to see them glowing. It was like sunshine was coming out of her, yet it didn't hurt. It was like the strange tingling, numbness you get when your feet fall asleep. She stared at it with wonder, moving her hands back and forth.

"Bobby!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shine Your Light

"For the last time, Bobby, there was light coming from her hands and she made a car fall to the ground!" Dean groaned.

Bobby poured himself some more whiskey while returning to his books. Sam sat quietly beside her as Dean paced the room and gave her the occasional glare. Lumina, however, couldn't stop looking at her hands. What was she? I'm a freak, she told herself, this isn't normal! She tried to slow her breaths so she wouldn't have a panic attack on top of everything else. But how else was she supposed to react? A damn light had come out of her fingers!

"Well I ain't got nothing." Bobby stated. "I've been looking in these books for months about what she may be."

"But now we know she's a supernatural being." Sam interrupted.

"And maybe an evil one." Dean whispered.

"Boy!" Bobby shouted.

"No," Lumina said quietly. "He may be right. We don't know what I am, therefor I should learn what my 'abilities' are and be kept under watch. Maybe we'll get some information."

"And if you are evil?" Dean asked, though Sam and Bobby gave him dangerous looks.

"Then you know what to do about that, don't you?"

It was awhile before anything was discovered. Bobby, between jobs, studied his books religiously. He was kind to her, but wary. Dean never met her eyes and never talked to her unless he needed information on a case. Sam was a mystery. He treated her as if nothing had changed. She figured it was because he knew what it was like to be the oddball. She tried to talk to Dean, especially since he would be going to Hell soon and with all the mess of Lilith and trusting a demon named Ruby, but he would just brush her away. She couldn't blame him, honestly. Lumina would occasionally catch herself staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes far away. She had been told several times she was a freak when she was in foster care. She just didn't know it was true.

Occasionally, she and Sam would escape from the house to practice what she could do. Lumina was hesitant, not sure if she wanted to know the truth behind this. She would think about how angry they were making her and the light in her hands would appear, flowing through her fingertips like water. Sam made a hesitant guinea pig, but they learned the light only slightly burned him when it touched his arm. Lumina remembered him saying that Yellow-Eyes had bled into his mouth when he was a baby, so maybe it was the demon blood? Maybe she could kill demons? If I can kill demons, she thought, then I can't be evil.

Then, one day, it all changed. She was trying to focus on her own notes of the supernatural when Bobby and the boys walked through the door.

"Bobby, are you going to tell us yet?" Dean asked.

"No, all you idgits need to hear this, especially Lumina. Now all of you come in here!" Bobby bellowed.

Lumina cautiously moved away from the table and into the study. "What is it?"

"I finally found out who you are."

The air seemed to still around them. "Is it good or bad?"

"I'll let you decide."

Sam placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She watched as Dean tensed up as Bobby opened his book.

"It says here in this book," Bobby began. "That there was a myth in the Ancient Egyptian times that dealt with the King of Gods, Amun-Ra. It seems that Amun-Ra wanted to protect people against the demonic forces, so when the time came he would create a human being with god-like abilities. This person would be known as either The Child of Ra or Ra's Human Soldier. The person would be marked with the sun to represent Ra and bare a flame that would destroy demonic forces. So, basically, you are an oxymoron because you are a human god."

Lumina sat on the floor, not even bothering to find the couch. "So I'm a child of an Egyptian God who is supposed to help? This doesn't seem legit."

"I have to agree." Sam said slowly. "If she's supposed to be a 'soldier' then why was she created now?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know, but I checked other sources. Most people believed this would never happen because it doesn't seem to fit with Ra's character, but they also said if The Child of Ra ever appears then it is a sign of doom for humanity."

Lumina laughed without humor. "Well, I'm a great sign, aren't I?"

"At least we don't have to kill you." Dean gave her a lopsided grin, one she knew was his apology.

"No, I'm just a soldier of a god that means impending doom. I told you I was destined to be a hunter."

As the men around her chuckled, Lumina could do nothing but stare at the floor. It seemed so unreal, yet that was her life lately. She lifted her hand to look at her wrist. The Child of Ra, a human god-like soldier. Well, say goodbye to those normal apple-pie dreams, she told herself.

**A/N: More to come. Thank you for reviews! Dean got a little edgy there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here's where everything gets more interesting and we are introduced to our (or at least mine) favorite character. I own nada. If anyone notices I'm missing something or I need to add something, please tell me. I do not mind criticism. **

Chapter 5: Faces

Lumina wasn't sure about what she saw in the filthy mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower at the motel she was staying at, and for some reason was staring at herself in the mirror. Sure, her chocolate brown curls were now cut to her chin, giving her more impish look. It suited her better than having long hair. Her eyes were still big and green, and her skin was still whiter than paper. She still wasn't able to loose what Bobby called her "baby fat," whereas she termed it the thirty-pounds-that-never-seemed-to-go-away. Yet, beneath it all, she was a different person.

After Dean's death and her "family" splitting up, she became an official hunter. She wasn't too bad, it was more of her powers doing their work than her. She never took on much because it stressed Bobby out. He was the only one she would hear from, especially since his home was still her home. Yet, she never heard from Sam. After Dean's death, he didn't look at her and she wondered if he blamed her. He had scoffed since she was a daughter of a god that she should have been able to help Dean. After that, they hadn't spoken again.

She had wanted to save Dean, but what was she supposed to do? Lumina still barely believed that she was created by some Egyptian god. She was born in a hospital in Georgia, for crying out loud! Yet, each time she used her powers it felt right, natural. It doesn't mean I have to like it, she scoffed. Lumina's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hey Bobby, I was just…"

"You need to get home fast." He said quickly.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Just do it."

"Alright, I'm about two hours away."

Lumina quickly threw her things in her Mustang and drove off. She thought of her birthday last year and the turmoil it had been. This birthday she had celebrated by sitting on top of her car staring up into the sky while drinking. She had to admit she had picked up some odd habits from those men. She had sat on the car, wondering about the landslide from normal suburbs to expected soldier. She was trying to cope with it, or at least believe in it. Bobby had told her multiple times that most people would find this as a gift, and she did to an extent. Lumina just wondered what else it came with. She pulled up to her old home, walking into the house. She noted the mess with a curious eye.

"Bobby, what the hell…"

Lumina's mouth fell as she looked at all of her three boys standing around the destroyed study, including Dean. Her first thought was that he was a shapeshifter so she flung him across the room with a swipe of her hand.

"Ouch, sunshine! That's the greeting I get?" He groaned getting off the floor.

"It's really him, Lumina." Bobby grabbed her hands and held them down.

"Someone better tell me what's going on," She growled, trying to force the light down as it edged in her fingers.

"She's like the Hulk," Sam chuckled.

"You! You don't get to talk! Four months I haven't heard a peep out of you." She glared at him.

"Sunshine," Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. "Sit down."

She listened to the story of how Dean appeared yesterday, which made her furious that no one had told her. Bobby had interrupted her saying they were going to but then they were attacked by vengeful ghosts.

"So," She said slowly. "You were rescued from Hell by an angel named Castiel who dresses like a tax accountant and then there was the Rise of the Witnesses, which is a sign of the apocalypse."

"That's about right." Sam sighed.

"Well, if this whole apocalypse thing is true, then it goes with my own legend of why I may have been 'created' now. Impending doom and apocalypse kind of go hand in hand." She forced a smile. "I think this means alcohol time."

* * *

Lumina was dreaming of ice cream, mainly because she had skipped dinner. She heard the door close to the motel room, slowly making her become conscious. She had fallen asleep on the table in the room while doing research on the apocalypse. She noticed the page of a book sticking to her face and grimaced as she wiped away the drool. She looked up to see Dean talking to a man in a trench coat.

"Dean? Who is…?" Before she could finish, the man touched Dean and he vanished. "Who the hell are you?"

The man turned to face her, shocking her of her voice. He had the purest blue eyes she had ever seen, staring at her curiously.

"I am Castiel." He answered simply.

"The angel?" Lumina sat up straighter. "Where did Dean go?"

"I sent him to stop it."

"Stop what? And please be as cryptic about this as possible." She said sarcastically.

The man tilted his head, looking straight into her eyes before disappearing. Her life was officially off the charts weird. She needed a drink. And possibly a new life.

The angel returned shortly after she had opened her beer, yet Dean wasn't with him. He stared at her, not saying anything until she began to feel uncomfortable. She slowly stood, walking towards him.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" She asked.

"With what?" He asked.

"Everything! Pulling Dean out of hell, signs of apocalypse, zapping Dean somewhere, stop me anytime now!"

"You," Castiel said slowly. "are similar to Dean."

Lumina weighed if that was good or bad. Maybe he didn't know what she was? Her palms were beginning to itch and she knew it was going to happen soon. She needed to breathe and try to control it, but that was always easier said than done. Okay, Sam is gone, Dean is somewhere, and she is conversing with an angel. Things needed to be sorted out _soon_.

"Bring Dean back." She demanded.

"Soon."

He disappeared on her again, leaving her standing there with her mouth hanging open. She sat at the end of the bed nursing her beer as her thoughts went on speed. Maybe she should call Bobby. And say what, she wondered, Dean has been kidnapped by an angel? It was another hour until Dean reappeared on his bed.

"Dean!" She ran to his side right as Castiel appeared.

"I couldn't stop it." He muttered.

"Stop what? What the hell happened?"

"She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" He asked Castiel.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel stated.

Lumina was so confused that her head was spinning. Castiel began to talk about Destiny and Sam, which led to the million dollar question of where Sam was. She blinked and Castiel was gone and Dean was out the door. She knew now the doom was only getting bigger. Lumina sat on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest. Fear was beginning to etch around her. So, she asked herself, what are you going to do about it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: How to Make Your Life Crazier

Okay, maybe this time she had bitten off more than she could chew. Lumina quickly ran to the other end of the barn as several vamps came after her. She had figured, hey, it's almost Halloween and maybe she should go off on her own hunt and celebrate. No. Her powers were on haywire and there had been a couple, okay several, more vamps than she had expected.

"Holy shit!" She groaned. Maybe now would be a good time to call for help, her inner sarcasm said.

Okay, blade, blade…rake? Shrugging, she grabbed the rusted rake and smacked the vamp coming after her. If she could get away and get to her car, maybe then she could protect herself. Bobby had warned her about being cocky with her powers and not using weapons, why in the hell didn't she listen. Maybe Bobby was right, maybe she was becoming stubborn like a Winchester. She just thought she should give it a try without any weapons. Lumina knew now that was the stupidest mistake she had made this year. So far, she mended. Who goes into a nest of vampires with only shaky powers to protect them?

The vamp grabbed the rake and yanked it out of her hands. She was then pinned to the wall by two women vampires as the others walked towards her casually. Focus, she told herself. She knew that anger was the only trigger she could use to make them work right now, so she thought of everything that was making her angry. At the top of the list, being a warrior for humanity. She felt her hands begin to itch so she swished her fingers, forcing the two vampires to let her go. Forcing the anger to bubble up, she held up her hands to witness the yellow light to pour from them. She closed her eyes as suddenly the barn was filled with her light. She heard the groans of pain and suddenly it was quiet. She calmed herself as the light slowly drew back into her fingertips.

"Not too bad," She said breathlessly while standing up. She was now surrounded by the dust of what used to be vampires. "Next time, though, I'm going to listen to Bobby."

She walked out of the barn, slightly limping, when her phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Hey Lumina, its Sam."

"What's up?"

"We have…wait, are you out of breath?" He asked cautiously. She could hear Dean in the background mumbling that she might be having sex. Lumina forced her laughter into a cough.

"Yeah, I just got through with a vamp's nest."

"By yourself?" She could hear both the surprise and the anger.

"Yes, I do know…" Suddenly the phone was given to Dean.

"Listen sunshine, I don't mind you ganking a few demons or what-not by yourself but a whole nest? Are you crazy?" He raged.

"There were only ten, Dean. And in case you have forgotten, when you were dead I was hunting by myself all the time." Well, the small things anyways, she thought.

"Well, I'm not dead anymore. Now, we have a witch case on our hands. I'm texting you the address of the motel."

"Is this a joke? It's almost Halloween, of course there are witches around." She scoffed. "Besides, I kind of had plans."

"Plans?" He yelled.

"Yes, I did. A hunter named Jason asked me out for Halloween a couple of weeks ago when we were hunting together. I thought, hey, why not try a little bit of the normal life." Lumina rolled her eyes, sliding into her car. She really needed to clean this thing out, she thought as the smell of dried blood and old fast food hit her nose.

"Cancel it." He snapped. "The family business comes first."

She stared at the phone after he hung up on her. Well, it looked like she was going after a witch.

* * *

Lumina unlocked the hotel room to see both her boys talking. They looked up at her expectantly. She tossed her bag on the hotel bed before lifting her brows at them.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Sam shrugged evasively.

"Okay," She said slowly. "So this if my first witch! I'm excited, is that okay?"

"She makes it sound like it's a festival." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what's this all about?"

"Apparently, we have someone trying to raise Samhian."

Lumina's eyebrows lifted as she looked at Sam. "The original Halloween guy?"

"How did everyone know this but me?" Growled Dean.

Lumina rolled her eyes. "I was forced to read Bobby's infamous collection for months, I did learn a thing or two."

"Anyways," Continued Sam. "We need to check out more on our first vic. So, who wants to do a stakeout."

"Definitely not it," Lumina called, earning a glare from Dean. "What? I just spent forever in a car, give me some time to adjust."

Sam chuckled. "Such a newbie. Dean?"

Sam turned to Dean. "Fine, but I'm taking my candy!"

* * *

Lum had stretched out on the bed, only meaning to shut her eyes for a couple of minutes. Instead of peaceful rest, she was plagued with the nightmare she had been having for weeks. She was surrounded by darkness, running into nowhere. She kept looking back in search of something, but she didn't know what. A bright white light then blasted upon her, her skin burning and peeling. Lumina awoke to a concerned looking Sam standing above her.

"You okay?" He asked. "Bad dream?"

"It's nothing. What's up?" Her eyes struggled to focus on the room around her.

"Dean just called," He said. "It turns out our high school cheerleader may be a suspect."

"Great," she scoffed, trying to cover that she was still shaking on the inside and outside. "I hated high school for a reason."

"No kidding." He snorted. "Did some research and she is not a squeaky clean girl."

"Of course not," groaned Lumina.

Later that day, the boys went to the high school to talk to the teacher the witch had a 'violent altercation' with. Lumina stayed glued to chair while looking up things about this demon. He could slowly wipe out the world, she thought. She had just received a text from Dean saying they were leaving the school when she heard something behind her. She jumped and screamed till she realized it was Castiel.

Her heart was beating in her throat as her eyes flickered quickly between Castiel and the other man. "What's going on?"

"This is Uriel," Castiel stated calmly.

"Of course he is," she muttered.

Castiel turned away from her and suddenly punched a hole in the wall. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly pulled out a hex bag.

"Have you left this room?" He asked.

She closed her eyes, trying to think. "For about fifteen minutes to go get food."

"You are lucky you aren't dead," Uriel finally said.

Lumina was still trying to come to grips with Sam and Dean walk through the door. She almost laughed at Sam with his reaction to Castiel. As they began talking about the witch, Castiel kept looking at her. She felt her hands begin to tingle and had to force herself to stay calm. He's an angel, she told herself, you don't need to make your life more screwed up than it already is. She forced her mind back into the conversation and less on intense blue eyes.

"Wait," she interrupted, finally realizing the conversation. "You're wanting to nuke the whole town?"

"It is our orders." Castiel said tightly. "We must not let this seal be broken."

Good god, she thought, these aren't angels, these are monsters. Who blows up a whole town filled with innocent people? And children? Her eyes looked at Castiel, the worry etched over her face. How could they stop this?

Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat, shaking her out of her head. "Listen sunshine, we will finish this up. I want you to get into your car and go straight to Bobby's. Ya hear?"

"But,"

"He is right." She turned to Castiel, his blue eyes piercing through hers.

She sighed. "Dean, I may be able to help?"

He gave a sad smile. "Not this time, sunshine. Let us clean up this mess."

She looked at Sam who nodded encouragingly. She looked once more at Castiel, his eyes cool and distant. "Okay, but call me as soon as you're done?"

He nodded. She gave them both a quick hug before giving one more glance to the boys. She parked right at the city line, her mind wavering at the decision. Maybe I'm just a coward when it comes to the big things, she thought. Or maybe, I'm just not meant for this life, she sighed. If not, then why did she end up here?

* * *

Lumina had sat in her room in Bobby's house after she got off the phone with Dean. It was already November first and they had saved the town from being destroyed. She turned to the clock as it officially turned to three a.m. She should probably sleep, yet her mind felt too heavy. There was a bigger picture to this whole situation, but what was it.

Taking a deep breath, she tried the stupidest thing she could think of. "Castiel? Can you hear me? Dean told me this is how to contact you. Look, I really need help, if you could spare a minute."

Suddenly the sound of wings entered her room and Castiel stood by her window, looking outside. "Lumina? What is it?"

She slowly stood and walked towards him. "I need to talk to you."

"I assumed that was why you called me."

She smiled slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about what it's like to be a soldier."

His brow furrowed as he finally looked at her. "You are a hunter, aren't you?"

Lumina snorted. "Barely. I just want to prepare myself."

"Why?"

"Being a soldier is different, isn't?"

"I believe it is very different than being a hunter. There are orders and strategies and sometimes doing things that you do not believe you should do."

"Like blowing up an innocent town?"

He frowned slightly. "Our orders were not to destroy the town, but to obey Dean's orders. It was a test of sorts."

"I'm not cut out for this," Lumina muttered.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

She sighed, rubbing her hands together. "It's about the Child of Ra."

Castiel froze. "What about it? What do you know?"

Lumina paused before telling him the truth. "You sound really interested."

His face showed emotions conflicting, but before she could decipher them, he had cooled his face. "What do you know of the Child of Ra?"

She held up her wrist. "I'm the Child of Ra."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Destiny Isn't Pretty

Lumina froze as Castiel grabbed her wrist and examined it. His eyes examining the mark. "Why did you hide this from me?"

"I didn't hide it, I'm telling you now." She defended. "What is going on?"

He traced the sun shape slowly with his fingers, sending shivers up her arm. "How many people know about you?"

"Just Bobby, the boys and you. Why does it matter?"

"It makes sense," he muttered to himself before his eyes looked back into hers. "This is why you were asking these questions."

She nodded. "I'm supposed to be a warrior for humanity but I can barely make my abilities work half the time or even protect myself from a couple of vamps."

"It takes time. It also takes the knowledge of right and wrong." His eyes hardened slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to be careful how you use your abilities."

Her eyes narrowed. "You mean so I don't become evil?"

He nodded grimly. "It is always a possibility."

"Choices, Castiel, its choices." She said firmly. "I will make the right ones."

"Then what has you so confused?"

She sighed, finally pulling away her arm. "I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do or if I can even do it. I thought my life would be different."

"I believe most humans think that about their lives. Lumina, you have abilities that can do great things and save a lot of people. What would you want your life to be like that is better than that?"

She bit her bottom lip, realizing what he was saying. What an idiot she had been. "I've been selfish. Basically you're telling me is to suck it up and see the bigger picture here?"

He nodded slowly. "Do not tell anyone else about who you are and try not to use your abilities."

"Why?"

"Trust me,"

Her eyes filled with tears, strangely. She didn't know what had her upset, maybe it was the fact it took an angel to make her realize what was right in front of her. Just because she was lost now it didn't mean she couldn't do something greater with her life. She looked back to see that he had vanished.

* * *

Lumina walked into the hotel room seeing Dean doing something she never thought she would witness. He was reading. Lumina did a double take, unsure of what to think of this whole situation.

"What's going on?" She asked, turning to Sam who was on his laptop. "We split up for an hour and he's turned into a nerd."

"Hey!" Shouted Dean.

"We had an interesting day." Sam said grimly.

"Really?" She grunted, already digging into the food on the table. She was exhausted, hungry, and to be honest her butt was hurting from driving her car way too much. And if that damn nightmare didn't leave her alone she was going to go crazy!

"Our lives have been turned into books."

Lumina choked on an eggroll as Sam passed a book her way. She stared scanning the back of the books as the boys talked over the computer. Her fingers flipped through the pages, slowly soaking in each line.

"Together as in together?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam answered.

"That's just sick.

"What is?" Lumina sat up.

"Nothing," She looked over her shoulder to see Sam blushing.

"Hey guys, I'm not mentioned in any of these." She said, tossing a book back onto the bed.

"Consider yourself lucky," Dean scoffed.

"But, how is this possible? I mean unless you guys have a stalker or something."

"Well," said Sam. "There are no records on this Carver Edlund."

"Someone's got to know who he is."

Lumina was waiting in the Impala as the boys visited with the publisher. She skimmed through several of the books and became weirdly frustrated that she was not mentioned in any of them. She should be thankful that her identity was still somewhat saved. Her mind flashed back to what Castiel had said about not telling anyone who she was. Did this have something to do with the demons? But they hadn't even tried anything since she first met the boys. So why did she have to keep her true identity a secret? Lumina sighed, too much to try to keep up. She jumped slightly as the doors to the Impala opened and the boys slid in.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked.

"His name is Chuck Shirley." Sam answered.

"Lovely," Lum scoffed. "So, what's the game plan here?"

"Go over there," said Dean. "Tell him who we are and tell him to stop publishing."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"That's why we have guns, sunshine."

My boys are not very diplomatic, she thought, I will probably have to play referee on this one. They pulled next to a ramshackle house and walked up to the door. Lumina played out in her mind how this could go and wondered if the man would call the cops on them. Cops would not be a good thing right now. She was about to stop the boys and tell them to rethink their plan when they knocked on the door. A man who Lumina swore was either tipsy or drunk answered the door. Why did everyone she know was an alcoholic? She stood idly on the porch as the boys made their confrontation. Lumina decided she would give the boys some time to try and convince the poor man before stepping in. She could hear the poor man asking if this was a Misery thing and she did not blame him one bit. It was when the guys showed poor Chuck their trunk when she began to worry. Okay, time to interfere.

"Guys!" She yelled, running to the car. "I honestly don't think this is going well."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lillith breaking seals?" Asked Sam.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Chuck was beginning to look a little nervous. Well, more nervous than before.

"Guys, seriously." Lumina tugged on Dean's sleeve, but he shrugged her off.

"Question is how do you?"

"Because I wrote it," Said Chuck.

"You kept writing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out. Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that - did Phil put you up to this?" Chuck gave a shaky laugh/

Poor Chuck, Lumina thought. To be confronted by your own characters could probably be terrifying and make alcohol your best buddy. It looked like alcohol was already his best buddy. Lumina bit her lip, her eyes worrying.

Dean was beginning to look exasperated. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

Chuck's face became deadpan. "Last names were never mentioned in the books."

They moved into Chuck's house who began to drink and hope they were an hallucination. Lumina observed the house and began to felt truly sorry for this drunk. She began to think on how he could know about the boys lives. Maybe he's psychic, she thought.

"Who's she?" Chuck asked, finally pointing to Lumina.

"That's Lumina," Sam said slowly. "You don't know about her?"

"Oh god!" Chuck groaned as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. "I'm so sorry Lumina. I always saw you with the boys but something always told me not to write you in them."

"Then I should be thanking you?" She grinned.

"Yes, but the thought of being evil…"

"Evil?" Interrupted Dean. "She's a human warrior for some god, not a demon."

"Let's just forget about it. We have Lilith and the seals to worry about." Demanded Lum.

"Fine," grunted Dean. "We're leaving, but you stay here and watch him, sunshine."

"What? Why?" Chuck laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

Lumina sat on what she assumed what used to be a couch and read through Chuck's books. He had passed out in an alcoholic stupor. She was beginning to doze off herself when Chuck shook her.

"Call them!" He demanded.

She did so, wondering what in the world was going on. The boys soon arrived and Chuck gave the news the Lilith was here and was going to seduce Sam.

"Are you insane?" Lumina laughed. "This can't be real."

"I agree." Sam said vehemently.

"Either way, we need to leave."

"Wait," Lumina stood, stopping Dean in his process. "I'm going to stay here a while. I have my car at a hotel."

"But this is Lilith, sunshine."

"I'm not staying for Lilith. I'll see you at Bobby's." She said convincingly.

Dean looked at her longingly before him and Sam left.

"What's going on, Lumina?" Chuck asked.

"I needed to talk to you." She looked out the window to see the boys pulling away.

"Ah, about the evil thing." Chuck smirked while handing her a glass of whiskey.

"Am I?"

"I don't know. I just know that conversation you had with Castiel." He sat down, draining his drink. "And then…"

"What?"

"Do you remember when you battled those vamps without those weapons?"

Lumina raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you knew about that."

"Yeah, I seem to know too much. Anyways, you had some pretty scary thoughts going through your head."

Lumina shrugged nonchalantly. "Anger is my trigger."

"That's what's concerning."

She paused. Maybe she was talking to the wrong person. "Chuck, don't freak out, but I think there's someone I need to talk to."

* * *

Lumina stood in Chuck's living room with a bowl in her hand. He had left for a few minutes, buying her some time. She had already packed the necessary ingredients she would need, she had just been waiting on the right time. She said the spell, which happened to be in Ancient Egyptian. She had surprised herself by being able to read it clearly. After she said the spell, a yellow light poured from the bowl and took a human shape in front of her. It was tall, standing over seven feet, yet there was no face.

"Who has dared to summon me?" It growled.

"Hi-um," Lumina fumbled, holding up her wrist. "I'm the Child of Ra."

"My child, what is it you need?"

"I need to know who I am. I have been told little about myself and if I'm…if I am good or not."

"I created you to help the world. Anyone can be good or evil; it is the path you choose. Your abilities will get stronger, especially the more you use them. There are more I sense you haven't even uncovered yet. Just know this, power can make a person turn evil, but it is not necessary."

"What else can I do?"

"You will discover in time."

* * *

Lumina woke to yelling. She wondered where she was till it donned on her that she had fallen asleep on Chuck's couch. Lumina shook her head of the constant nightmare and tried to focus on what was going on around her. She had basically talked to her father today and was feeling the crazy all over her. She looked across from her spot to see Dean talking to Chuck. What were they still doing in town? Suddenly Dean slammed Chuck into the wall and Castiel appeared.

Castiel.

"This man is to be protected," Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He is a Prophet of the Lord."

"This is the guy who is deciding our fate?" Dean looked murderous. Lumina slowly stood and walked closer into view.

"He isn't deciding anything," Castiel replied, looking at one of the books. "He's a mouthpiece. A conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? Like the New New Testament?"

"One day, these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel." Castiel said.

Castiel looked over at her. His eyes reached hers, seeming to answer the question on why she wasn't mentioned in the books. She wasn't supposed to be created, but why?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who is reading my story. **

Chapter 8: The Beginning in The End

She was a coward, she knew that for sure. Lumina zipped her bag and threw it in the Mustang, trying to hold the tears back.

"This is for the best, sunshine." She turned to see Dean holding her other bag.

"How long should I stay away?"

"Until I call you. I want you to go to that spot you used to tell me about, make it demon proof then calls us to let us know you're okay."

She nodded, the tears falling.

"Everything's going to be okay," he wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on top of hers.

"No, it's not. Sam has turned into someone I don't know, Castiel has turned so cold ever since that thing with his vessel…"

"Hey,hey," He pulled her back, looking straight into her eyes. "You let me worry about all this."

"But I'm supposed to be a solider, to fight for my family. Why else would I have these abilities? But instead of fighting, I'm tucking my tail and hiding!" She growled.

"You're hiding because I asked you too." He sighed. "Lumina, this whole thing with Sam and Lilith is my responsibility and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can protect myself, Dean. It's my job."

"No, it's my job to protect the one's I love. Don't you see," his hands cupped her face. "I care about you, sunshine."

"I care about you, too Dean."

"Then listen to me. You're my family and I need to protect my family. Go to your spot, protect it, then call us. Okay?"

She nodded. "Tell Sam…tell Sam I love him, will you."

"Of course. You know I…" He looked away.

Lumina couldn't help but to grin. "I love you too, Dean."

* * *

The air was clean and crisp as Lumina stared straight at the moon. She was surrounded by trees high up in the mountains. Her spot was a cabin that her and her parents used to go to a couple of times. It was hard to get to if you didn't know where you were going, that's why she chose it. Lumina sat on a rock, close to the edge of the mountain, sighing as she stared up into the sky. She had already warded the cabin and kept the gun close by her.

"Hello, Lumina."

Her back straightened at the voice. "Castiel, how did you…"

"I'm an angel, Lumina." He simply said.

She stood up, glaring at him. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because, Castiel," She huffed. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm upset and angry with how things are going. And I feel useless."

"Anger is the reason I worry," His fingers reached for her wrist. Why did he love looking at her mark, she wondered.

"I'm not going to become evil, Castiel." She whispered. "The choices I make will be the right ones."

"Yes," He whispered. "I am glad you are here and not with them."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

He dropped her wrist, turning his gaze to overlook the mountains. "Lumina, no one knew that Amun-Ra was going to create you."

"What do you mean?"

"It was discussed, but we believed he would have created you much sooner than this or would have made it known."

"Apocalypse isn't big enough for you?" She scoffed.

"What I mean is, none of the angels don't know about you."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Amun-Ra didn't make it known. But, we need to keep your identity hidden."

"Why? You would think the angels would want me on their side to stop the apocalypse."

His eyes gravely met hers. "There are things you do not know yet, Lumina, but if the angels knew about you then they would kill you."

She blinked and he was gone. Why would they want to kill her, she pondered. Something isn't right with any of it. Lumina ran her hands through her hair, wondering what choices she was going to make this time.

* * *

Lumina sat in her cabin, trying to make the light come out of her fingers without using anger, instead she tried to focus on other emotions, but nothing was working. She looked at the candle in front of her and tried to make it move, but it was useless. Lumina blinked and realized she was no longer in the cabin. She was in a beautiful white and gold room sitting at a table that had beer and cheeseburgers on it.

"Sunshine?"

She looked up to see Dean. "Where am I and how in the hell did I get here?"

"Hello Dean and Lumina." They both looked up to see Zachariah and Castiel.

"Oh shit," Lumina began to move to the other side of the room.

"So what is this, where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Let's call it the green room…"

"The green room for what?" Lumina asked.

"For the big plan. We want you guys to sit and wait here. It's a little messy out there right now." For some reason, Lumina wanted to punch the smirk off his face.

"Lum isn't supposed to be involved in any of this." Dean growled.

"Oh, but she is. See," Zachariah eyed her. "We know what she is. She could become quite useful.

Lumina could hear the threat behind his words. Her eyes searched for Castiel's, but his held nothing but cold dedication.

"I want to know what the game plan is."

"All the seals have fallen, but we're working on it. You guys just sit tight."

The angels disappeared. What in the world is going on, Lumina wondered. She watched Dean run a hand through his hair, his tell on when something was wrong.

"Dean, you want to tell me something?"

He sighed. "Sammy escaped on us and left with Ruby to go after Lilith."

Lumina gnawed on her bottom lip, trying not to cry. So this is what it all comes down to, the friggin apocalypse. Castiel re-appeared after Dean broke an angel figurine. She listened to them fight about Dean wanting to see Sam.

"Guys, please," She begged, already seeing the light appear out of her fingers. Castiel and the doorway both disappeared.

"Lum," Dean walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Can you break us out of her?"

"I don't know if I can, I can't…." She tried taking deep breaths. "I don't know what would happen."

"I'm so sorry, sunshine. I meant to keep you out of this." She shrugged, her eyes watering.

"It's okay. Castiel had already found me at my spot."

Dean looked confused and was about to ask another question when Zachariah appeared. Dean dropped her arms and walked towards him.

"I'm sick of all this crap, I'm ready to go ice Lilith."

Zachariah smiled as he sat on the couch. "I'm sorry but you won't be 'icing' Lilith."

"But she's going to break the final seal!"

It then hit Lumina like bricks. The reason angels would want to kill her and the reason they would stuff away with the two people who would want to stop the apocalypse.

"They want it to happen," Lumina whispered. "Isn't that right?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Zachariah laughed.

"Why? People will die!"

"Just think about it, peace on earth. When our side wins, and it will, everyone will be happy."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"It's your destiny and this was bound to happen. I mean, what do you think when you first heard of Lumina's creation?" Zachariah sneered.

"Where is God in all of this?"

"God? He's left the building."

Lumina finally let the tears fall when Zachariah vanished. Her worry and despair began to cascade over her. It became overwhelming as she felt the light stretch through her hands. She had just come to realize she could do some actual good in this world and now they were going to destroy it. She had to do something, anything, but what? She looked down at her hands, her heart pounding against her chest. She tried to calm herself down, to bring the light down, but nothing was working.

"Lum?" Dean looked at her worriedly.

"Dean," she gasped for air. "I can't control it! I don't know what's going to happen."

"But it doesn't hurt humans…"

"It feels stronger! I feel like everything is going to combust!"

"How can I help?" He reached over to touch her only to flinch back when her arm burned him. "Lum!"

"Knock me out!"

"What? Are you crazy?" He shouted.

"Just do it! I can't…" She was hardly able to breathe.

She watched as Dean reached for a statue and gave her silent nod. She felt a blistering pain on the side of her head before everything went dark.

* * *

Lumina awoke to Dean jerking her. "Come on, sunshine."

"What…what's happening?" Her voice faltered when she saw Castiel writing something on the wall with his blood.

Dean helped her stand up and walk towards Castiel.

"Castiel, what do you think you're doing?" Zachariah bellowed as he entered the room.

Castiel gave him a quick glance before placing his bloody palm on the symbol and zapping Zachariah away.

"He won't be gone long." Castiel said. "We need to find Sam."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who does. We have to stop him from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith is going to break the final seal…"

"Lilith is the final seal!"

Castiel touched their foreheads and suddenly they were standing in front of Chuck. Chuck immediately hung up his phone and stared at them with wonder.

"You guys…this isn't…" He began.

"Chuck," Dean interrupts. "We need to know where Sam is."

Chuck handed him the papers.

"St. Mary's? Isn't that a convent?" Dean looked bewildered, but the irony amused Lumina.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in the story!" Chuck defended.

"Yeah, well we're making it up as we go." Said Castiel.

Lumina was beginning to look at Castiel with wonder when lights and screeching noise suddenly appeared. She covered her ears, her face contorting in pain.

"Oh no! Not again!" Chuck groaned.

"What is it?" Lumina asked.

"It's the archangel." Castiel shouted. "I'll hold it off. I'll hold them all off. Just stop Sam!"

He reached over and touched his hand to Dean's forehead, zapping him to Sam's location. He turned to her, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, Lumina." Castiel gently reach over and touched her cheek. "You need to be somewhere safe."

"No," She demanded, grabbing his wrist. "I'm staying and fighting with you. I have to fight for the people I care about."

He was about to argue with her, but it was too late. The archangels were already there.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a warning, I might get mushy and start to go AU. Hope you're enjoying yourselves! **

Chapter 9: Fe-Fe-Feelings!

Her eyes opened the bright light above her. Her vision slowly sorted itself out enough for her to realize she was lying on the ground somewhere. Rocks dug into her skin as she forced herself to sit up, sending a hiss of pain through her mouth. What was that music, she wondered, it sounds so familiar. She swallowed the coppery taste of blood and realized her face was caked with it. She look around suddenly realizing that was at her cabin. There was that music again! What in the world…Lumina jumped and realized it was her cell phone. It was a couple of feet from her, forcing her to stand up and limp towards it. She barely caught it on the last ring.

"Lumina!" He answered. "Where the hell are you? We went by Chuck's and he said he didn't know what happened to you."

"Yeah," she cut off, tears of frustration stinging the cuts on her face. "I'm fine."

"Do you-do you know about Cas?" He asked hesitantly.

"What about him?" Lumina closed her eyes, struggling to think.

"He's dead, sunshine."

The only sound she could hear was her heart slowly beating. Dead? He couldn't be dead, he was just there beside her! Lumina tried to focus on her thoughts and what was happening around her.

"What happened, sunshine?" He asked gently.

"I stayed to fight with him. The last thing I remember was him putting his fingers on my forehead and I woke up at my cabin."

"Why in the hell would you stay to fight against archangels?"

"Because…." Lumina searched for an answer but couldn't find one. It had seemed natural to put herself at that large of risk. "I don't know."

" Look, Bobby's in the hospital…"

"What? And you're just now telling me?" Lumina closed her eyes, imagining Dean and Sam. God how she wished she was with them, at least then this would all be less heartbreaking and scary.

"I know, sunshine. Look, we're on our way to find the Michael sword, any way you…"

Suddenly his voice was right beside her. Lumina opened her eyes to see that she was now in the back of the Impala. She gasped, dropping her phone.

"Dean?"

"Holy shit!" Dean jerked the car back in the lane. "How did you get here?"

She shrugged, "I don't really have any answers anymore."

She looked at Sam who was looking ahead. She didn't have to be told to know what happened. Lumina knew that he had his heart in a somewhat right place, but not his mind. Now, all hell was breaking lose. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgive you," She whispered. She could have sworn she felt a tear hit her cheek.

They pulled up to the storage unit and Dean tried to give her a gun. "You might need it, sunshine."

"I'll be fine." She whispered.

Dean lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"Everyone is safer if I don't have a firearm," She said dryly.

They opened the unit to see two dead demons.

"I see you told the demons where the sword was." Zachariah stood with his minions inside the storage.

"Oh great, the angels are here." Dean drawled.

"And to think, they never realized that the Michael sword was right in front of them." Zachariah continued while he closed the door to the unit.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"We did lose the Michael sword for a bit, but now you're hand delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything!"

"You're the Michael sword, you chuckle head. You're his vessel!"

"Life as an angel condom? I think I'll pass. Michael needs my consent to ride my meat suit."

"No more jokes. Bam!" Zachariah pointed his finger at Sam and suddenly Sam's legs snapped beneath him.

Fear froze Lumina. Her eyes flickered between the angels and Sam. What was she supposed to so? She could fight them, she pondered, but at the moment even her legs had stopped moving.

"All we need is for Dean to say yes, then I will heal him and the great battle can continue."

"And how many will die, huh? Five million? Ten million?" Dean yelled.

"If Lucifer goes unchecked then all of them!"

"Eat me! The answer is no!"

"Then how about this, your friend Bobby-we will make sure he never walks again."

"You son of bitch!"

"Let's see how you do with stage four stomach cancer!"

Dean bent over, coughing blood. "Just kill us."

"You're going to say yes, Dean." He points his finger at Lumina, but suddenly there was a burst of light.

Lumina thought she might faint at the sight of Castiel. They had been wrong about his death, what a blessing among this mess.

"How are you…" Zachariah stared at Castiel.

"Alive? How did these two boys end up on that plane? Another good question because I know the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Castiel replied.

"No, that's not possible."

"It scares you, doesn't it? It should. Now put these boys back together. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah fluttered away, leaving the boys healed.

"You need to be more careful." Castiels said as he walked towards them. Lumina couldn't pull her eyes away from him. What was happening to her?

"I'm starting to get that." Dean said. "Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I didn't mean angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel and you need to be protected."

Castiel planted his hands on the boys and Lumina watched as they gasped in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Dean gasped.

"An Enochian Sigil. It will hide you from all angels, including Lucifer."

"What did you do, brand us with it?"

"No, I carved it into your ribs."

He walked to Lumina and placed his hand on her sore shoulder. She winced, trying to focus into his eyes.

"You sent me away." She accused.

"It was either that or you would have died too." He placed his fingers on her face, making her gasp as the blood and cuts left her.

Lumina smiled faintly. "Are you going to carve me too?"

"I'm sorry if this hurts."

Lumina gasped as a burning sensation ran through her ribs. "Oh god."

"Cas, did you really die?" Dean asked.

"Yes,"

"Then how are you here?"

But instead of answering, Castiel acted like his usual cryptic self and disappeared. Lumina closed her eyes and thought back to when they were fighting. His eyes had met hers, such sadness in them. He had rebelled for them, so what did it all mean?

* * *

Later that night, Lumina sat in a hospital chair beside Bobby. He had tried to convince her to go with the boys, but there were two reasons why she didn't. One, she suspected the boys needed time to themselves to talk about what had happened. Two, the thought of leaving Bobby right now was not an option. He was like a father figure to her and to the boys.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. Everything was going to work out, even if they had to fight both Heaven and Hell. Lumina knew if she didn't keep telling herself this then she would go crazy. She shifted her focus, only meaning to rest, yet ended up dreaming. At least it isn't a nightmare, her dream-self thought as the snow crunched beneath her feet.

"This is what you dream about?"

She turned to see Castiel standing behind her. "Are you visiting or are you part of my dream?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Visiting,"

She looked back at the vast canvas in front of her. "This was the park I used to go to when I was a kid to escape some times. And I love the snow."

"Why?"

She shrugged and continued to walk. "It's peaceful. It blankets the world in quiet beauty. When I walk through snow, I feel like the world is quiet and nothing bad can happen."

"That was beautifully put."

"Castiel," she asked hesitantly. "You rebelled for us, didn't you?"

He was silent for a moment as he walked past her. His eyes searched the white dusted trees. "I did go against my brothers and sisters."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure." He sighed. "I have grown close, closer than I should have, to all of you. I didn't want to hurt any of you. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I guess that's the tough part about being a warrior for God."

"I'm not sure if what I did was right, but it has been done now. If we can save people and stop Lucifer, then it is worth it."

She smiled gently. "I like that kind of thinking."

"Everything is more complicated. We have gone against everything that was destined to be."

Her hand gently touched his arm, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Sometimes you have to make your own choices, Castiel. We can't rely on things such as faith and destiny or else we will all get screwed over."

"Your destiny is to protect humanity, are you going to rebel against that?"

"No, I'm just going to do it my own way."

His eyes traced her face curiously. "The angels, they will still be after you since they know who you are."

"I'm a weapon, aren't I?"

He nodded. "You could be an advantage on any side."

"Any side?"

"Angels, demons, and humans. We created a new side." His mouth curled slightly.

"I know which side I'm on, nothing is going to change that." She said defiantly.

"Be careful, Lumina." His fingers gently traced her cheek before disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for read! Stick with me, chaps! **

Chapter 10: Hope

Lumina stifled a yawn as she checked her watch. Good god she needed to get out of this car, she told herself. She contemplated on calling Dean and teaming back up with him, but her heart wasn't in it. They were all separated again, didn't they ever learn? She drove into a tiny town where the streetlights were already diming. She spotted a small motel on the corner of the road and decided it would do.

In her room for the night, she stretched on the bed, groaning in relief. Maybe she could have another dream without the nightmare. The thought of having another dream where her skin peels off made her shudder. Lumina unlaced her boots, stretching out her toes and looked at the emptiness around her. She missed them. She didn't know how to tell them, that she thought of them as her family rather than her friends. Her phone began to buzz beside her, and secretly she prayed it was Dean or Sam asking for them to come find them.

"Hello?"

"Lumina, where are you?" Castiel asked gruffly.

"Um, Moonlight Hotel in Shybrook, Georgia. Room 38."

He appeared before her, closing his phone. Lumina looked at him quizzically. "What's up?"

"Why aren't you with Dean?"

She shrugged. "Haven't you notice that splitting up seems to be what we do best?"

"There is no need to be mad at Dean. Sam broke his trust…"

"Family means sticking together even when things get messy," She growled through clenched teeth.

Castiel took a step back, his face hardening. "I am sorry."

Lumina softened and decided to look at the floor instead of him. "Why are you here, Cas?"

"I was going to meet with Dean, but he wanted to wait till morning."

"So?"

"So, I thought I would take this time to check on you."

Her eyes lifted hopefully. "I'm fine, still in one peace."

"That doesn't mean something isn't wrong." He sat down stiffly beside her on the bed.

"Cas, the freakin apocalypse is among us, of course there is something wrong."

"But you are still blaming yourself for something. Why?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I keep thinking back, wondering if I could have changed things."

"How could you have changed any of this? It has been planned since the beginning of time."

"I know," Lumina sighed. "I just think about what would have happened if I could have really tried to stop Dean from going to hell. I didn't try that hard, but of course I didn't know what I could do. Or what would have happened if I had stayed with Sam after Dean went to hell."

"None of those things were destined to change," He said quietly.

Lumina swallowed down her tears. "It doesn't mean I couldn't have tried at the time. I'm trying to adjust to this."

"This?"

Her eyes met his reluctantly. "Just because I've been hunting and training doesn't mean I've accepted any of this. What they forget is that I did have a somewhat normal life. They grew up with this, but I've only had a couple of years. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I think this is all some weird dream and I will wake back up in my dorm room. I thought…"

His hand covered hers encouragingly. She gave his fingers a slight squeeze.

"I just had thought that my life would be settled after I met the Jacobs," she continued. "I thought I would get to what other people have. But instead, my life gets off the charts weird. I don't want to complain and I know I'm taking these abilities and chances for granted, but it's a big pill to swallow."

"I'm sure if you explained it to them that they would understand." He suggested.

Lumina snorted. "It's hard to understand something you've never had to go through."

"Yet, you seemed to have understood the life of a hunter very quickly. You have adapted to it and you understand what the life means."

She met his eyes quietly. "Was there any way that things could have ended up differently?"

He shook his head grimly. "It was all supposed to come down to this. The only surprise was you."

"Why was I such a big surprise?"

"Amun-Ra had mentioned to my Father several times of creating you, but nothing was ever said. I guess you could say it was a myth among angels as well."

"So," she said carefully. "I'm the one hitch in the big plan."

"That's why a lot of the angels, well most of them, will want you dead. The part of the apocalypse with you in it hasn't been sketched out, meaning…"

"Anything can happen," she whispered. A smile lit her face as she leaned over a kissed Castiel on his stubble cheek. He turned into a statue, his eyes widening.

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Lumina blushed furiously. "I guess it was my way of saying thank you."

"No one has ever thanked me like that." His eyes burned into hers. "Why did you?"

"I'm still trying to figure that part out, Castiel." Her mind searched for answers. "Most of the time, I feel alone even when I'm with the people I love. Yet, when you're around, there seems to be a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Hope, Castiel." Her eyes became serious as they looked straight into his. "I feel hope around you, because of you."

"Why?"

"When I was first introduced into the world of the supernatural, it was dark and scary. We kill and kill, no good in sight. Even the definition of who I am says nothing but doom. Then, I find out that angels exist. I thought they may be good too, but I was wrong."

Castiel flinched, trying to back away but she kept her hand firmly on his.

"I'm sorry, but some of your brothers and sisters scare me."

"Then how could I mean hope?"

"Because," she smiled slightly. "Despite it all, you are good. I know it's cheesy, lumping things into categories such as good and bad. But you are the first bright light I have seen in the world of supernatural. That shows hope to me that things can get better, that maybe there is a little brightness in this world."

"No one has ever said anything like that to me." He mumbled.

"You're a soldier for God, who would tell you things like that but me?" She scoffed.

Lumina froze as he placed his lips onto hers. She felt unsure of what to do, he was an angel. Yet, she let herself close her eyes and enjoy the moment to bask in her hope. His lips moved gently over hers, moving hesitantly. He pulled back till his nose touched hers, both of their eyes opening.

"What was that?" She whispered.

"My thank you."

He vanished, leaving Lumina in a hazy world and a hazy heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Keep Holding On

"Damn it!" Lumina growled, placing more pressure on her arm.

"That's what you get for going out on your own." Dean lectured, grabbing the whiskey.

Sam led her to the bathroom, prying away her hand. Lumina hissed in pain and clenched her teeth. Sam gently rolled up her sleeve to examine the wound.

"This has nothing to do with me going out on my own and all on that other stupid hunter!"

"Tell us what happened," Sam coerced, trying to get her mind of the injury.

"Um," Lumina took deep breaths. "I, uh, was hunting this vengeful spirit at this restaurant of all places. It was closed and I broke in. I was digging in their office, trying to find some information about it when this other hunter showed up. He was just a kid, barely eighteen. The ghost appeared behind me and he was standing in front of me so he shot at the ghost. His aim sucks and that's how I ended up with a bullet in my arm."

Lumina bit her lip as Sam dug out the bullet. My god, Lumina groaned, I miss hospitals. She was going to smoke after this and she dared any of them to stop her. Bullet in the trashcan, Sam prepared to sew up the hole in her arm.

"Did you catch the kid's name?" Dean asked.

She shook her head vigorously. "After he shot me, he ran."

"Oh I'll find him,"

"Dean," Sam warned, sewing through her skin.

"What? The kid shot…"

"My god shut up!" She screamed. "I have a needle going through my skin and no pain killers!"

Dean handed her the whiskey with a grunt. Her mouth wrapped around the bottle, closing her eyes as she gulped it. Couldn't they have just gone to the hospital and make up some lie about a guy trying to mug her or something? Sam finished the sewing and snatched the whiskey from her. She hissed as he poured it over the stitches.

"This is barbaric," she muttered.

"It's the hunter's life." Dean mended. "You should lie down and get some rest, sunshine."

"But this is my case," She argued. "I have to finish it!"

"We'll finish it for you," Sam said as he pushed her out of the bathroom. "We can handle a spirit."

"But…"

"No buts," Dean grabbed his jacket and keys. "Eat. Sleep. Rest."

Lumina huffed as the boys walked out of the door. Her arm was sore, hanging pathetically at her side. She grabbed a beer and sat on the edge of the bed. What was she supposed to do now? Down time really wasn't her thing anymore and sleep meant there was a chance of having that nightmare. Lumina looked curiously at the nightstand beside her with the worn-out Bible sitting on top of. She picked it up with her good hand and began to flip through Revelations. How were they going to stop the freakin apocalypse? It was all and good to say they were going to do it, but there needed to be a plan somewhere in the midst.

Lumina let out a sigh before gingerly getting off the bed. She threw the book on the table and reached insider her jacket for her smokes. She stepped out into the brisk air, leaning against the doorway of the room before lighting the cigarette. Well, it helped with the pain some, she guessed. She was halfway through with her cigarette with a strange man with a ball cap and large smile walked towards her.

"Can I help you?" She asked slowly.

"Sure you can," His eyes flicked to black. "Hello Lumina."

"Damn it," She muttered, tossing the cigarette aside.

She tried to flick him aside with her hand, but no such luck. Fear covered her as she realized nothing was working. The man stalked towards her with determination. She quickly opened the door to her room, locking the door behind her. She fished for her cellphone out of her jacket, the demon banging through the door. She pressed the first speed dial.

"Lumina?" The gruff voice answered.

"Demon is after me, my powers aren't working." She said quickly. "Rose Motel room 122…"

She had barely finished the sentence when she heard the demon scream out of pain and a light flash through the window. There were several more screams and flashes of light before all was silent. Hesitantly, she walked towards the door and opened it slowly. She saw Castiel standing above a circle of five bodies.

"You had more than one after you." He stated.

"Thank you," She mumbled. She opened the motel door wider and he walked inside. His eyes flashed to her bandaged arm.

"You're hurt,"

"Yeah, I…" She barely got her sentence out when he placed his fingers onto the arm. She gasped as the felt the skin mend and the pain ease away. "Thank you, Castiel. I owe you big time."

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Was his only reply.

"Finishing up my case." She said. "That's why I called you. I figured you would be faster."

He nodded, his eyes shifting. "I have something for you."

He fished his trench coat pocket and pulled out a necklace. Lumina enjoyed his awkwardness with a slight smirk. He handed her the black cord necklace and she suppressed a gasp. The cord held a single silver pendant with a lotus engraved on it. Lumina looked at him questioningly.

"The lotus," He walked behind her, gently taking the necklace from her grasp. He clipped it at the back of her neck. "Has many different meanings."

Lumina walked towards the mirror, staring fascinatingly at the necklace. It was small, but perfect. Her fingers traced the lotus thoughtfully.

"Most of the meanings," He continued. "Are about rebirth. However, it is also seen as hope."

"How is that?" She managed to get out. Her heart was choking on emotions.

"At night, it sinks to the bottom of murky waters, yet during the day, it stretches itself outward towards the sun. The symbol of a newer, brighter day. It is such a beautiful a pure symbol of creation that pushes itself out of the darkness."

Lumina stood there stunned, her eyes met Castiel's through the mirror.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, looking ashamed.

"No, I love it!" She mended quickly. "I'm just shocked that you got this for me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it**

Chapter 12: Save Me

Lumina knew this probably wasn't the best idea, but what the hell. She sat on the sofa at Bobby's trying to concentrate as he played phone manager. She just wanted to see if she could zap herself into the kitchen just like she had done with the Impala the night Lucifer was set loose. She closed her eyes but huffed when it didn't work. Maybe she just needed a destination that was more specific…

"Hey Bobby," She started cautiously. "Are there any new jobs?"

"Well, I think I have a vamps nest in Wyoming. You want to go get 'em?"

She shook her head. Wyoming, she thought, vampires in Wyoming. She bit her lip, forcing herself to concentrate. She was about to give up when she felt her bottom hit the ground hard. She opened her eyes and swallowed a scream. She began to shake as twenty vampires to thirty vampires eyed her curiously. She forced herself to stand up and slowly began to walk backwards. Lumina was trying to concentrate on her powers, but it was too late.

* * *

"Cas, hey, it's Dean. We need you to get over here to Bobby's right away. It's about Lumina," Dean had barely finished his sentence before Cas appeared.

"What is it?" Castiel panted.

Dean looked grimly over at Bobby who poured himself another glass of Whiskey. "We don't know."

Castiel looked confused. "How can you not be aware?"

Bobby sighed. "She was sitting right there in front of me and was talking to me about a hunt and then she disappeared."

It was the first time since he was ripped from Hell that Dean had seen Castiel that angry. Dean thought the angel might tear the whole world apart in search for sunshine.

"Has this happened before?" He asked.

They all shook their heads till Sam spoke up.

"Wait!" He sat up. "Dean, she appeared in the car right after Lucifer got out of his cage! Remember?"

Dean's eyes widened. "That's right. Sunshine said something about she was thinking about us and then suddenly she was beside of us."

"Must be one of her powers," Bobby mumbled.

"Where was this hunt?" Castiel asked.

"Wyoming, a nest of vampires."

"We need to go. Now!"

* * *

Lumina's mind was working in overdrive. The vamps had tied her against a metal pole in the building, all of them eying her curiously and wondering how they stumbled into their nest without being noticed. The fear of dying was making it hard for her to concentrate on her powers.

"I'm tired of this shit!" One of the women vampires growled. "I'm hungry!"

One of the men looked reluctant at the thought of drinking Lumina. She hoped they would stay reluctant till she could figure out a way out of here! But then the man nodded his head.

"Okay, try it." He said.

The woman looked hesitant now. She slowly started making her way towards Lumina. Come on, work damn powers, Lumina cursed. But she was too late; the woman's teeth pierced her neck, making Lumina scream in agony. It was like ice running through her veins, her breath immediately stopping along with her heart.

"Tastes a little funny," Lumina saw through her hazy vision the woman stand up. "Doesn't even taste…"

Lumina jumped as the woman suddenly combusted and turned into ashes. All the vampires then turned to her. They're going to kill me and there's nothing I can do, Lumina thought morbidly. Please guys save me. Save me, Castiel.

She began to hear fighting, and she didn't have to be told that her men came to save her. But how could they get to her?

"Cas, find Lumina and get her the hell out of here!" She heard Dean yell.

"I'm trying!"

There's too many, she told herself, I need to control this now or else everyone I love is going to get either hurt or killed. She was barely conscious, but she forced herself to think. She was a child of a god, it was time to start acting like one. She took deep breaths, blocking out all the noise. Her head throbbed as she forced herself to unwrap the rope around her.

She slowly stood up, leaning against the stairs. Okay, now it's time to kill some vamps. But she felt so cold, like she was drained. But the vamp didn't drink that much, she thought. She closed her eyes and thought of the people she loved; she had to protect them. It was her destiny.

The light started at her fingertips, heating her slowly. She felt it spread over her body and began to warm the coldness in her veins. Concentrate. She began to hear screams, but she wasn't sure whose it was. She could feel herself growing light with exhaustion, but she had to keep going. It was either them die or she. With this option, it was easy to choose. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see light coming from her, crossing the whole building.

When she finally heard the silence, she began to pull the light away. She had to own her powers, not let them own her. When the last light drew back into her fingertips, she saw three of her men standing in awe surrounded by piles of dust.

She gave them a wan smile before falling to the ground.

* * *

"What in the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Her heart rate is slowing. Cas!"

"Cas, save her!"

* * *

"Guys, we're losing her!"

"She's not breathing!"

* * *

"Listen to me Lumina, you belong to me. You cannot die."

* * *

Her eyes moved open slightly, but someone pressed their fingers to her forehead.

"Sleep, Lumina." A voice commanded.

* * *

Her first thought was that her mouth was too dry, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. Every muscle in her body ached as she tried to move around in the bed. She suddenly realized she was in her bed at Bobby's house. She turned her head gently to see Dean asleep in a chair beside her bed and Sam beside him.

"You should be resting," A grave voice said.

She turned her head the other way to see Castiel standing above her. "What…happened?"

"You did too much at once. Also, a terrible reaction to a vampire bite." He sat beside her on the bed.

She looked at him confusedly. "Then how am I here?"

He turned his eyes away. "We were worried, including myself. It seems that your powers stand for everything that is opposite of what a vampire is, which is not surprising. Plus you used a lot of energy to what I am assuming is saving us. When we got you back here, I had trouble healing you."

"The vampire, did it…" Her eyes widened, fear freezing her whole body.

"No, no it didn't turn you. But what you are, your blood is completely different. So, I improvised."

She looked at him questioningly, but he stared at her wrist that was lying on the bed. She raised it to see it was patched up. Wasn't I bitten on the neck, she asked herself.

"I thought maybe if you had a part of myself in you, I would be able to heal you." His eyes finally looked up to hers.

"What did you put in me?"

"Some of my grace."

Lumina sat there, stunned. She was not only a god soldier now, but also had an angel's grace pouring through her.

"I don't know how long it may last, everything is so different with you. But now you are safe. I did my job."

"I don't know what to say, Castiel. Thank you sounds so mundane."

"Just promise me to be more careful, Lumina. I don't think I can do this again."

She simply nodded. He stood, about to leave, before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her eyes still searched for him after he disappeared.

"Sunshine!" She turned to see Dean was finally awake. "Thank god you're awake!"

He nudged Sam, who brightened when he realized she was awake. Both her boys gave her gentle hugs and said how worried they were.

"We thought we had lost you," Sam choked.

"Never," she teased.

Never say never, she told herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As soon as I started writing this chapter, the song Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars came on Pandora. Coincidence? I think not! I suggest listening to it while reading this chapter. This chapter may be a little short, but eh, they turn out that way sometimes. **

Chapter 13: Cost

"No, you're not going. That's that!" Dean shouted.

"But I could help!" Lumina protested.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

Lum folded her arms as Castiel appeared in her room. "What is it?"

Dean smirked. "I'll let her tell you. Good luck, sunshine!"

Dean slammed the door on his way out, leaving a confused Castiel and a headstrong Lumina alone.

"What was he wishing you luck on?"

"I want to go with you guys." Lumina said firmly. "I want to help kill the devil and end this misery!"

"No!"

The loudness of his voice startled her. "Why not? I have abilities to protect myself!"

"Lumina, your abilities are barely working since the last time you used them. You are still weak."

"I'm no weaker than them!"

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her against him. "When will you realize we can't loose you?"

"I feel the same way! I want to be there to protect you guys, you idiot."

"I'm an angel of the Lord, I can protect them and myself."

"So I'm supposed to sit here and fiddle my thumbs to see if you guys die or not?"

"Think of it this way, if something does happen to us then you are the last one that can stop all of this."

Her lips trembled as tears fell from her eyes. She clutched to his trench coat as she sobbed. "I can't…don't leave me, please!"

His arms wrapped hesitantly around her. "I have to do this."

"I know."

"I need to know that when this is all over that you are safe."

"I don't think I can live on if something were to happen to any of you."

Her face tilted upwards to his. It was the first time he kissed her without being gentle. His hands molded into her hair as he merged them. They were both panting when he pulled away.

"Promise me you will come back," She demanded.

"Lumina, I can't…"

"Promise or I will be there too! You know I can!"

"Lumina you haven't done that since the vampires nest. If you do it again, you could end up in front of Lucifer and dead before you speak!"

"I will find a way," she whispered. Her lips slowly began to graze his. "Promise me, and I will stay right here. Promise."

"I promise."

Their kisses were becoming more heated as Lumina began to tug him to the bed. She knew what would have happened next if Bobby hadn't yelled for them. Dean only gave her a wan smile as they lined up for pictures. Her hand was still holding Castiel's as the camera snapped. She was going to lose her whole family in one night.

* * *

Lumina paced the floor at Bobby's, gnawing at her lip. It was when the radio went off that her whole body froze. Bobby answered it, his face paling. Jo was hurt, probably close to death. Lumina wasn't going to let that happen. She closed her eyes, determined to save the young girl. She controlled her breaths, picturing Jo in her head. If it took everything she had, she was going to do this.

She felt her body collapse into something hard with metal. Her eyes flashed open to see that she was in a hardware store.

"Lumina?" Ellen asked.

"Yes," Lumina quickly stood and walked towards Jo. The girl was losing to much blood and needed a hospital quick.

"Lum, what the hell are you doing here?" She heard Dean yell.

Lumina placed a hand on Jo's cheek, watching the girl trying to smile. "I'm going to get Jo to a hospital."

"How can you do that?" Ellen asked.

Lumina felt her body bristle with determination. "I'm just going to try."

She placed both hands on Jo, thinking of the hospital near Bobby's house. She had to do this, she had to save a life. If this was what she was created for then this had to happen. She felt her breath quicken and her heart trying to beat itself out of her chest. The air escaped her lungs as she collapsed onto cool concrete. She opened her eyes to see Jo cradled beside her, barely hanging on. Lumina lifted the girl the best she could, barely able to carry herself. The hospital was thankfully in front of them.

"I need help!" Lumina screamed as they limped into the hospital

Nurses rushed towards them, quickly placing her on a gurney. Lumina was barely able to watch them rush her off to the ER before she collapsed against the wall. Breathing was becoming more difficult, her head spinning. A young nurse walked towards her.

"We need to know what happened," The woman said patiently.

Lumina searched her rabid mind. "We were in a park and she was attacked by a dog."

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about, me just help her!" Lumina yelled, startling the poor lady.

Lumina sat in the waiting room for hours trying to calm her nerves and waiting on news about Jo. She had called Bobby, telling him what had happened. He still hadn't heard back from the boys. Her mind began to question on why Castiel hadn't been there to help them, but she couldn't dwell on that right now. It was late when a doctor finally came up to Lumina.

"Are you related to Miss Harvell?" He asked.

"I'm her cousin." Lying was becoming way too easy. She doubted the doctor truly believed it, but he continued anyways.

"She's in critical condition and she lost a lot of blood. We have her in a room."

"Can I see her?"

"She's unconscious, Miss…"

"I don't care,"

The doctor nodded sympathetically and led her to the room. Jo looked so small in the hospital bed, barely any color to her skin. Lumina felt her heart tighten at the sight of the breathing tub and wires attached to the poor girl. Lumina didn't know Jo that well, but she was still part of her misfit family.

"Is she…is she going to be okay?" Lumina asked, her hand reaching out to gently touch Jo's.

"We will have better answers in the morning. Right now, it's time."

Lumina nodded, sitting into the chair beside the bed. She silently dared anyone to try and move her. She laid her head on the bed, her hand still holding onto Jo's. She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand gently shake her. Her mind gather to see Sean standing beside her.

"Thank you," He whispered, tears bordering in his eyes.

Lumina nodded with a wan smile. Her head turned to see Ellen on the other side of Jo sobbing. Lumina decided it was time for her to leave. She left them quietly out of the room with only one last look.

Lumina stayed curled up into herself on her bed, her eyes focused out the window. Her body couldn't stop shaking and her mind continued to race. Sam and Bobby had tried to talk to her, but she couldn't speak. Everything was clicking too quickly. She heard Castiel enter the room, but she wasn't ready to look at him.

"You saved Jo," He stated.

No response.

"Lumina, you did something you should be proud of. What's wrong?"

It was hard for her to force into words. She had saved a life today and didn't even care about her own. This was what she was meant to do, save people that she didn't even know. If the prophecy about her life was right, then she was supposed to protect and save everyone, not just her loved ones. The responsibility felt heavy on her shoulders, making her wonder if she could do it.

"Lumina," He sat beside her, his hand reaching out to touch her. "It is normal to be scared."

Her eyes finally met his, they were almost life less. "I'm more than scared. I can't stop thinking of the cost."

"The cost?"

She shook her head, tears falling. She leaned over and pressed her lips into his. She needed something to hold onto.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Emotions

Her eyes watched the trees as they swayed slightly in the wind. One finger held a burning cigarette while the other fiddled with her necklace. Her body and mind felt drained. She had tried to summon Amun-Ra for some kind of direction, but nothing ever happened. Her mind flashed to simpler times of organizing books in the library or going out to lunch with friends from school. Everything used to be so much simpler. She had never known what was happening behind the curtain till the Winchester's came into her life. Someone died in an odd way, they would shake it off and believe whatever the police said. Not anymore.

"Dean told me you were here."

She jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice. She quickly tossed the cigarette under her black boots, knowing he wouldn't approve. She turned to see the disapproved look on his face.

"So I have one bad habit," she shrugged. "What do you need?"

His face tilted as he studied her. "You have bee different lately."

She looked away, "I just have a lot on my mind, Cas."

"I believe everyone does."

"Then you can't expect us to be the same."

He reached out for her but she turned away. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's not you, Castiel. It's everything."

"I thought that we shared something."

Lumina sighed, walking towards him. "We do, I'm just not sure how to handle it and everything else."

"The apocalypse is between Lucifer and Michael."

"Yes, but we're trying to stop it."

"Sam and Dean are trying to stop it."

"It's my job to help them, to protect the humanity." She growled between clenched teeth.

"You have help."

Her body limped with exhaustion as she rested her head on his chest. She felt his hands rest in her arm, such a calming effect. Lumina just wanted to stay here forever and not have to worry about the supernatural.

"You aren't sleeping." He observed.

She shook her head. "I keep having this nightmare."

"What is it about?"

"I think Lucifer," she gnawed on her lip. "It has this bright light in it that burns my skin off. I told the boys about it and they said it sounded just like the light that came out of Lucifer's cage."

"Why would you be dreaming about Lucifer?"

"I don't know," she lied.

It was easier just to keep lying to them and make them think that everything was going to turn out the way they wanted it to. Lumina lifted herself on her toes and kissed Castiel till his mind would forget the subject. She grabbed his hand and led him to the cabin.

* * *

She watched the water crystalize around her. Her fingers reached out in front of her, the liquid freezing in mid-air. Lumina knew she was dreaming, surrounded by water turning into snow as she stood surrounded by trees. Such a magical and calming dream compared to the nightmare.

"Well, well,"

Lumina's eyes widened in fear as Zachariah appeared before her. Her breath quickened as she tried to force herself to wake up.

"How did you find me?" She whispered.

"We have our ways," He smirked. "Castiel's warding can't protect you in your dreams."

"What do you want?"

"Well," He walked around her like a lion stalking its prey. "For one thing, we want you dead."

Lumina snorted. "I dare you to try it."

"My aren't we a cocky little mud monkey."

"If you want me dead, then why aren't you trying it right now?"

He smirked. "Despite belief, it wouldn't work to kill you in your sleep."

"Which then leads back to my original question: what do you want?"

"We want you to back off," He threatened, his smile disappearing.

"Excuse me?"

"We know you're helping the boys, but we want you to stop helping them."

"I'm sorry," she smiled viciously. "That's not going to happen. Besides, what does it matter if I'm helping them or not?"

"Oh it matters, we both know it."

Her smile fell. "I can't do that. I'm going to stop this apocalypse from ever happening."

"Do that and your precious Castiel is dead."

The air stilled around her. "You can't…"

"We can. He's already on the wanted list but I could easily make it top priority. Help them and Castiel will be dead before you wake up. Do we have a deal?"

Lumina shifted on her feet. She knew there would be a cost somewhere down the line. Maybe the boys could do everything without her. They had always survived without her, how would this be any different? It was selfish, she knew, to choose a man over saving the world. But if something were to happen to him, the light in her life would disappear.

"Deal."

* * *

Lumina shot up from the bed, heart racing and sweat covering her body. She searched for Castiel, but he was no longer beside her. Fear etched through her as she quickly threw back on her clothes and ran out of the cabin. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him standing outside, staring up at the sky. He was safe, for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: How the Mighty Have Fallen

The room was filled with tension so thick it was like walking through fog. Lumina was trying to grasp everything that was happening, but it was all happening too fast. Dean wanting to say yes to Michael and their half-brother that she had no idea about lay asleep on the couch. Castiel kept trying to meet her eyes, but she couldn't face him after that conversation with Zachariah. Sam kept asking her what she thought about Dean's plan to say yes, but she couldn't speak. She had to stay out of it.

No matter what they did, Destiny was going to screw them all over, so why bother? She took another long sip of her beer, wondering if what she was doing was the right thing.

* * *

Later that night, once Dean was recaptured and they were preparing to go and get Adam, Lumina took a moment to step outside. Her eyes drifted towards the sky. She should feel something, anything, but she was numb. All she wanted was to get the big fight over with. She had told the boys that she couldn't go with them to get Adam, but Sam had given her those puppy-eyes and she had caved. What was she going to do if Zachariah, who was undoubtedly there, saw her?

"I need to talk to you."

"What, Castiel?" She didn't mean to snap, but she was on edge.

He growled, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I didn't ask for _any_ of this! You were the one who pursued me, you told me that everything was going to be okay. Why are you all giving up?"

"Because I'm…" Lumina fumbled for the right words. "I don't know what to do. Does that satisfy you? I'm clueless, I have no answers!"

His face softened, only a little. "Do you want peace or freedom, Lumina?"

"Castiel," She groaned.

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I want both," she whispered. "I want to do something great with my life and have the whole happiness package. But life isn't that way."

He pulled her fully against him. "We will have both."

He kissed her quickly and forcefully before letting her go. He left her standing in confusion and holding onto her necklace. She would've prayed, but even that way was long gone.

* * *

Once they were in Van Nuys, Castiel prepared for the angels. Lumina knew what he was doing and wanted to stop him, but she battled with it inside her heart. Either she went in there and fight with them or she stayed on the sidelines and watch them sacrifice themselves. Castiel was willing to do it, so either way he was willing to die for this cause. Dean turned towards her with his famous lopsided grin.

"You know, I love you, sunshine, right?" He asked.

"I-I love you too," She stuttered. "But don't do this!"

Everyone froze as she finally said her opinion.

"I thought you said you didn't have an opinion?" Sam asked.

"I do, I just…" She flustered for the words. "Guys, no! This is…"

But it was too late, Castiel was passed listening. When Castiel walked into the abandoned shop, emotions began to overwhelm her. The man, or angel, she loved was about to commit suicide to help them. Dean was going to say yes to Michael.

"No!"

She ran into the warehouse with Dean screaming her name behind her. Castiel was surrounded by angels, his blade on the ground.

"Castiel!" She shouted desperately.

He turned to give her a sad smile before ripping his shirt. She closed her eyes at the white hot explosion, tears falling against her cheeks. It wasn't until Dean patted her on the shoulder to tell her it was time to move that she realized Castiel was dead.

She took a deep breath and told herself to remember the plan. She stood outside the door of the 'magic room' while Dean went inside. Sam gave her a nod before they busted in, but they were expected. Zachariah threw them back like they were nothing.

She was suddenly bleeding from her mouth, pain covering her whole body. I just need to get Adam out of here, she told herself. But she couldn't move. Her eyes looked up to Dean, pleading him not to do this. Her mind flashed back to the day he and Sam first found her. She had thought they were crazy, but he was her best friend. He couldn't leave her!

"No Dean, please." She groaned.

Lumina suddenly realized that Dean was bluffing. She had learned that look from the many times he had beaten her at poker. Her eyes closed as the room began to shake and as light poured into the room from him killing Zachariah. Her breaths become easier as she slowly lifts herself off the ground.

"Come on!" Dean called.

He grabbed her and Sam to lead them out. The door closed on them before they could get Adam. She tried to zap in there to get him, but she was too weak. They were too late.

* * *

Lumina lay in the back of the car and listened silently as Dean explained while he had changed his mind. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't. Castiel had sacrificed himself for them. She forced her eyes shut, silently sobbing. God, what had she done? She had told herself to stand by so he wouldn't die and he went and did it anyways. What was she going to do now, she wondered. Her heart pounded as silence surrounded her. Her last thought before she succumbed to sleep was that she was going to help finish this, no matter what. It's what Castiel would want.

At some point she awoke to Dean carrying her up the stairs of Bobby's house. She looked at him, groggy and barely able to remember when she had fallen asleep.

"It's okay, sunshine." He said gently. "I've got you and I'm never letting go."

**A/N: This chapter was a little too short for my taste, but it was the only way to prepare. This was a very important episode. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Family Reunions

"Okay, sunshine, we need to get a room." Dean said as they pulled up to the hotel.

Lumina adjusted the flashlight in her hands as it focused on the book she was reading. "You guys go ahead, I'll be there as soon as I finish this page."

Dean rolled his eyes as he started to get out of the car.

"Dean, maybe we should keep driving," Sam said hesitantly.

"I don't want to drive anymore in this mess!"

"I'll do it," Lumina volunteered.

"You keep your hands off of Baby! I'm still making repairs to your car after that last 'incident.'"

Sam chuckled as they left the car. Lumina kept reading, realizing that she had finished the chapter instead of just the page. She knew Dean was going to bitch about her waiting in the car. Tugging on her things, she jogged through the rain and into the hotel.

"Whoah," Lumina raised her eyebrows. "I don't think I'll have to use Lysol on the sheets here."

Why is there such a nice hotel in the middle of nowhere, she thought. Her wrist began to give off heat, she turned it to see her birthmark glowing. It's never done that before, she thought frightened. She went up to the hotel desk, greeted by an overly chipper man, to ask where the room Sam and Dean had checked in.

"Oh!" He said, his smile way too big. "I'll lead you to the room!"

"No, that's okay, just tell me the number."

"Nonsense, I insist."

Lumina flinched as he grabbed her by the arm and started leading her to a room. Okay, this isn't right, she thought. He opens a door to a room and thrusts her in, but she notices that it isn't Sam and Dean. Instead, it was a dark skinned woman and a grimacing man.

"Um," Lumina stammered. "This isn't…"

"Thank you, Mercury." The dark skinned woman said. "You can go now."

The creepy man grinned and left the room.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." Lumina reached the door, but what the woman said next stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay. I want to chat with Amun-Ra's little experiment."

* * *

After they left Norman Bates at the desk, Sam turned to Dean with a grimace.

"Why isn't Lumina in here yet?" He asked.

"I don't know, she can't stop reading about mythology lately. Hopefully she's still in the car."

Sam nodded, unassured. "I'll text her and tell her to stay in there until we know what's up."

"Alright, but let's split up and figure out what the hell is going on here."

* * *

"You know who I am?" Lumina pressed herself against the door, jiggling the door handle but with no use.

The older woman chuckled. "Of course I know who you are. Kind of famous among us, actually."

"Us?" Lumina shrieked. Should she be trying to use her powers?

"Gods,"

Fuck. Well, this was more screwed up than she had asked for. "Right, um, I need to get back to…"

"I said I wanted to chat!"

Lumina stiffened, her jaw clenching. Okay, time to stop being scared. She was a warrior for humanity, her family was being pulled apart by angels and demons, and the man she loved was dead. In simple terms, she was done playing around.

"What do you want?"

"You should show some respect." The man beside her finally talked.

"Balder, it's alright." The woman cooed. "My name is Kali, do you know who I am?"

Lumina shrugged. "A little. The poems about you are kind of scary."

Kali smiled slightly. "You know, I think Ra messed up when he created you."

"Why is that?"

"Because he made you human." She said simply, walking towards Lumina. "How can a human with just a few powers protect all of humanity during the apocalypse? There's simply no means to it."

Lumina snorted. "Maybe he just thought all you obnoxious gods couldn't do the job yourself."

Kali grabbed Lumina's face in her hand, pinching her skin. "Watch it, girl."

Lumina jerked away, her eyes glaring. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided."

* * *

Lumina was already forced into a chair in front of the gods by the time Sam and Dean arrived. They gave her questioning looks, but she ignored them. She observed the gods around them, wondering since she was the Child of Ra, did this mean they were all distant cousins or something? Lumina pinched the bridge of her nose, head already pounding.

"Lum," Sam whispered. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"You was too late, I was already captured."

Sam then noticed her wrist, the mark still glowing. "Is that normal?"

"Uh well," she said hesitantly, "It's been doing this since I was snatched by the gods."

Sam's eyes bug at her, but she shook her head. Lumina wasn't sure why the mark was glowing, she assumed it had to do with the god blood in her reacting to the gods around her. Well, it could always come in handy while hunting, she thought positively.

* * *

If only one of her powers was the ability to see the future, like Chuck. Maybe then she could have seen that Gabriel would pull another trick with the angel blade. Or maybe she would have been able to see Lucifer coming. As soon as he entered the room, her skin began to prickle like in her nightmares. So they had been about him, she thought curiously.

"Is this the child god?" Lucifer asked casually. "You don't look like much, kid."

Lumina choked on fear, though her hands began to feel heated. She watched Kali go up in flames, mesmerized that the woman had such control of her abilities. But then again, she was a god. This was her moment, she could go ahead and stop all of this mess! But she wasn't given that chance as she was pulled out of the line of fire. She flustered when Gabriel gave them porn to watch over. They needed to be fighting, not hiding! Lumina stood away from the table to watch Gabriel pick Kali off of the floor. Sam and Dean walked towards them and Gabriel said for them to take Kali and run. But for some reason, Lumina couldn't take her eyes off of Lucifer. His eyes flashed to her and he gave her a smile.

"You might want to leave, kid. I'm too old for you to handle."

Emotions boiled through her veins. How was she supposed to help her boys defeat this? She was frozen in fear around him. Nothing but a chicken. She ran, hearing him chuckle as she left. Her whole family was falling apart and the world was slowly coming to an end because Lucifer was unhappy. Now she wished Amun-Ra had made her a god instead of a human. Maybe then fear wouldn't get the best of her. So why did he make her human?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: How to Prepare for the End of the World

"What are you doing?"

Lumina wanted to ignore Sam, but it was a difficult thing to do. She gave another flinch in her hand, sending the tire rim up in the air. She was so sick of her own emotions getting in the way. She had the perfect opportunity to kill Lucifer, but she hadn't because she was scared and couldn't get a grip on her emotions.

"I'm practicing,"

"For what?"

She turned to give him a glare. "To bake a cake. What do you think?"

"Lumina," he sighed. "I know you don't agree with my idea, but it's the only thing that makes sense."  
"No," she snapped, sending a tire through a window of a car. "What makes sense is having faith that we can do this as a family!"

"This is not your fight, Lum." He replied calmly.

"Yes it is!" She stopped her practice.

"It's my fault he got out,"

"No, it's their fault because they tricked you. I know you have this self-destructive personality, but have some faith."

"Lumina, I believe you're powerful, but what makes you think you can kill the devil himself?"

Instead of responding, she held up her hand. The car behind her began to move backwards at full force before she stopped it. She didn't even break a sweat.

"These things," she sneered. "Have broken up my only family and killed the man I love. It is my fight."

Sam didn't respond, only walked back into Bobby's house. She practiced for another hour, trying to see her full potential before going back inside. She paused to look up at the sky.

"You sons of bitches, I won't let you destroy everything I've got. I won't be afraid and I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way."

She held up her hand one last time, breaking all the glass in the car in front of her. She braced her hands on her knees, panting and the world swimming around her. She finally gathered herself and walked inside the house only to have all the men stare at her.

"What?" She asked, going to the fridge for a water.

"How many cars of mine did you break?" Bobby questioned.

She shrugged. "Probably a couple, but I'll help repair it. They're the best things to practice on."

They were still silent.

"What's going on?"

"Sunshine," Dean said slowly. "Cas is alive."

The bottle dropped from her fingers. "What?"

"He's in a hospital with no powers. It's like he's human."

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Lum…"

"No! Tell me!"

Instead of waiting for their response, she closed her eyes and thought of Castiel. When she opened her eyes, she was outside of a hospital. She saw him standing by the door, dressed in his usual attire.

"Castiel!" She yelled.

He turned towards her and she ran into his arms on shaky legs. Her hands clutched his coat, sobbing until her body shook. He didn't say anything, only ran his hands through her hair.

"I thought you were dead!" She pounded her fist against him.

"So did the doctors."

She wiped her eyes, slowly pulling away. "Are you human?"

"I-I don't know." He wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

He did as she said and she thought of the cabin in the mountains. He stumbled a bit when they reached their destination, but she caught him. She will always be there to catch him.

"I'm not used to somebody else doing that," He said, still holding onto her.

She snuggled her head against his heart. "That's okay. We've just switched roles for a bit."

"Lumina, I'm useless now."

"No," Her hands clinched. "You're alive, that's all that matters."

"We need to go help Sam and Dean."

"In a minute, I just want to hold you a bit longer."

Her eyes suddenly opened as an idea came to her. "Stay right here!"

She ran inside of the house and found her hidden weapons. She grabbed her knife and headed back outside to see Castiel staring up at the sky.

"I have an idea," She said.

"Why do you have a knife?"

Instead of answering, she sliced a small part of her arm, hissing in pain.

"Lumina?"

"Take the grace you gave me."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, I can't do that to you. It is the only thing that can keep you from death."

"Castiel, I'm fine. I'm going to be okay. Just please, take it back."

She didn't wait for him to answer. She cut a small part of his arm, watching him flinch. She held their arms together, the cuts matching.

"Do it," She commanded.

"It could backfire. I could end up taking some of your abilities."

"Castiel, look at me." His eyes met hers, saddened. "I love you and I want to protect you. You belong to me too, remember?"

* * *

She waited at the house with Bobby, ignoring all his questions and his looks. When the boys appeared, grim, she knew it wasn't over.

"So, Lum, want to tell us what happened?" Dean snapped.

"What do you mean?" Castiel gave her a guilty look.

"Last time we checked, Castiel was borderline human, and now he can appear like he used to and wasn't even affected by Pestilence." Sam replied.

"I just gave him back his grace, no big deal. We need to know what happened."

"We got Pestilence's ring," Dean supplied. "But we think he left a bomb somewhere."

"We'll Chicago's about to be blown off the map. I think that's where Death is." Bobby informed them.

Lumina scrunched her eyebrows. "How did you find that out?"

"I had a little help," He said, not meeting their eyes.

"Oh don't be so modest, I barely helped at all."

They all turned to see another man in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Lumina asked.

"Crowley, dear." His smile fell as he saw her arm. "Get her the hell away from me!"

Lumina looked at the boys. "This is the demon? And he's afraid of me?"

"Back!" He commanded and she walked closer towards Castiel.

"How did you help Bobby?"

"Bobby, please tell me you didn't." Dean said quietly.

Bobby shrugged. "The world's going to end. What's one little soul?"

His soul? Oh god, Lumina groaned.

"I fully intend to give it back." Crowley said.

"Then give it back!" Dean yelled.

"I can't!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't. Call it insurance." Crowley then analyzed Lumina with his eyes. "Tell you what, let me have the girl and I'll give it back."

Castiel stood in front of her, growling slightly. "Stay away from her."

"What do you want with me?" She asked, peeking behind Castiel.

"Darling, who do you think sent those demons to kill you those years ago?"

Lumina's eyes narrowed, her heart pounding. This bastard had killed her parents. She stepped forward, ready to blast him when Castiel put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Look," Dean commanded the whole room. "You aren't getting her, but as soon as this is all over, you're giving Bobby his soul back."

"That was the plan," he commented dryly.

"Great," Lumina patted Castiel's shoulder. "We should probably prepare to go."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Castiel placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Lumina shook her mind, storing away her plan. She placed a false smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothing, right now." She sighed. "Right now, my family is together, that's all I can ask for."

"Lumina, if Sam's plan fails…" He started, but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

His eyes narrowed as his head tilted. His kissed her finger before removing it. "Lumina, what is going on inside your mind?"

She sighed, eyes turning away. "I just know it's going to fail."

"How do you know? You are the one that talks about faith," He began.

"I know, Castiel." She interrupted. "I know what I say about having faith, and I do have faith in Sam, it's just Lucifer. Cas, when I stood in the same room as him, I could feel his power vibrating through me."

Castiel nodded. "You think he will over power Sam?"

Lumina shrugged. "I don't want to believe it, but I do."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to fight. I will go down fighting, just like I was destined to."

She stopped any further questions with her lips. She knew if they kept talking he would know that she was lying. She had more faith in her boys than anyone else, well besides Bobby. Lumina just knew that she couldn't let them go through with this. She had to protect them. Later that night, she left everyone downstairs and walked up to her room, locking the door behind her. She pulled out the spell and ingredients out from her bed, trying to be quiet. After she mixed the ingredients and said the spell, a rush of wind blew through her room as a tall gold figure materialized in her room.

"Amun-Ra," Lumina lifted her face, determined. "I have a plan, but I need your help."

**A/N: Sorry, you don't get to know their conversation just yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter may seem like it doesn't belong, but trust me, this is still part of the Luminous story. There is something our main character needs to learn. **

Chapter 18: How it Could Have Been

"Lucy, this is your mother. This is the third time I have called. Call me back."

Lucy groaned at the beep of the answering machine. The covers seemed so much better than getting up and going to work. She felt the familiar tongue on her face and opened to see her cat, Hijinks. She slowly pet its long fur as its deep blue eyes stared at her curiously.

"I wonder how many times she will call?" She asked the cat. "The record is ten times before she called the police."

Lucy sighed, slowly stretching as she sat up from the bed. "I need to get up for work anyways."

She walked across her apartment and into the kitchen. Like clockwork, she pushed the button for the coffeemaker and a bagel in the toaster, all while dialing for her mother in the other hand.

"Lucy," Her mother was on a roll with a lecture. "You know how much I hate it when you ignore my phone calls. I was about to call Jeremy."

Lucy groaned. "Mother, please leave my boyfriend alone. And I wasn't ignoring your phone calls, I was sleeping."

"What? You're going to be late for work!" Her mother screeched.

"No I won't." She said as she munched around a bagel. Hijinks curled around her feet, begging for a piece.

"Lucy, I had to pull a lot of strings to get you that job."

"Mom," Lucy interrupted. "Gotta go, or else I'll be late."

Lucy smiled deviously as she hung up on her mother. She would get about ten more phone calls before lunch. With a shrug, Lucy walked to her closet. She flipped through the clothes, trying to find a nice blouse. She stepped closer into the closet, stubbing her toe on something.

"Ouch!" She yelped. She looked down to see a pair of black lace-up boots. "When did I get these?"

She was about to pick them up, but noticed the time on her watch. She quickly threw on the nearest clothes and headed out the door. She had car keys in her hands, yet when she went outside she remembered she didn't have a car. With a mental shrug and guessed they were Jeremy's, she walked to work.

Lucy walked into the lawyers office, smiling and waving at the few people she knew. She had only been working here for a couple of weeks, and so far it seemed as dull as butter. She sat at her desk, immediately checking messages. She had went to college and had gotten a degree only to end up being a secretary for a lawyer. She checked her email, pausing at the strange message.

"When did I sign up for this?" She asked herself.

It was an email from a fanbase on some book series called Supernatural. Lucy rolled her eyes and immediately deleted it. The day droned on with the occasional hiccup of the not so pleased client. She looked in the bathroom mirror in the office, sighing at the bags under her eyes. She got plenty of sleep, so why did she look like the world weigh on her shoulders? Her hand instinctively went to her neck, as if she was going for a necklace, but her neck was bare. She shook it off and put a smile on for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

Jeremy smiled up at her, always apologetic. His blond hair perfect and his brown eyes always happy. He had asked her to meet her at a nice restaurant, but honestly all she wanted was a burger and a beer.

"It's okay. Everything go alright at work?"

"Yeah, sure. Just any other day." She scoffed. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling that was missing something.

They talked about their days, as they usually did. Lucy's mind began to wonder as he talked. He loved being a tax accountant and she couldn't find anything less boring. They had met two years ago when her mother had introduced them. Normally, she preferred guys with blue eyes and maybe a little bit more emotion. But Jeremy had been so perfect, so angelic, that she had went along with it. For the past six months he had been bringing up the thought of marriage, but it just made her want to throw up.

Her eyes had wondered to the other tables, yet something made her pause. On one of the tables, there was a lotus sitting in a bowl as part of a centerpiece. The back of her neck prickled as her gaze stayed centered on the lotus. Her favorite flower was sunflowers, so why did that one have her attention. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard someone telling her in a deep voice that it was her hope in this dark world.

"Jeremy," She said as they walked towards her apartment. "Have you ever thought of what it's like to belong to someone?"

He chuckled. "Lucy, items and pets belong to people. But, marriage is similar. And I've really been thinking about it."

"No," She said quickly. "Belonging as in being protected and treasured. I'm not-I don't know really how to explain it."

Her eyes drifted far away. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear. Her mind was lost in blue eyes and beer with guns. Lucy heard the words, she belonged to someone. She shook herself, forcing herself back to the present.

"Jeremy, I don't feel like I belong to anyone."

"Lucy…"

She stopped at her apartment. "Jeremy…"

"Listen," He placed a finger on her lips. "Think about it. Us, having a nice house, a couple of kids and maybe even a dog. We would be happy and live normal lives."

This should make her happy. Everyone does this, so why didn't she want to? She did want this, who was she kidding? Maybe it was just Jeremy. She wanted a future, one bright with happiness. But then she heard the voices again, a deep laughter and the clinking of bottles.

"No…" She slowly started to back away. "I can't…"

"Why not? Do you not love me?"

"It's not that…it's…" She couldn't focus, everything was blurring. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to force herself to think. "I'm supposed to do something, something important."

He laughed. "Lucy, you're a secretary at a law firm. What exactly is so earth shattering about that?"

Her wrist. It was something about her wrist. She looked at them, both plain and normal. There was something that was supposed to be there. Maybe she was going crazy. Normalcy, she deserved it, but why?

"Nothing is, and that's the issue." She fell against the steps. "This isn't me…"

"Lucy, what is going on?" Jeremy begged.

"Ca-Castiel," she muttered.

"Who's Castiel?" Jeremy sputtered.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered. "I know him. I know a Sam and a Dean. My father I think his name is Bobby. No, he's not my dad, but he's someone like a father."

"Lucy, you're beginning to scare me." He pleaded gently. He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Focus on me, focus on us."

Her head tilted, studying him curiously. His face suddenly changed to a man with strong jaws and deep blue eyes. She could hear the word fear and faith echoing somewhere in the distance. She could hear herself in a different voice begging for a normal life.

"If this is what I want, why am I not taking it?" She asked herself.

"Come on," He tugged on her hand, trying to lead her into the apartment. "We'll go upstairs, have some wine and forget about this episode."

"No," She shook her head furiously. "I don't want normal anymore."

* * *

_ "Have you seen enough, my child?"_

_ "Amun-Ra?" Lumina was standing in blank space. "What is this? What's going on?"_

_ "We are in your mind. It was all a dream."_

_ "A dream? But why?"_

_ "You have always questioned yourself and your path. I wanted to show you what your life would have been like if I had given you a normal path."_

_ "But you still threw hints around!" She countered._

_ "No, everything was you. I just created the idea, you did everything else. Even in your subconscious you wanted more. You wanted everything that has been given to you. No matter what path you had taken in life, you still would have ended on this one."_

_ Lumina hesitated, unsure of what was happening._

_ "My child," he said finally. "I can give you that."_

_ "It's a little too late for that."_

_ "No, I am a god. I can turn back time and take away your abilities. I can make your life normal to where you never met the people you know now. Would you want that?"_

_ "No," Lumina sighed. "I think part of me never really did. I always assumed that was what I wanted, but now that I know there's so much more out there, it all seems so mundane. I want this path."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes. Despite its sorrow and the horror, I have a bright light among it. Even though I know what's going to happen next, I don't want to change a thing."_

**A/N: Sorry if some of you guys didn't like this or was confused, but I felt like this was needed. Sometimes a hero needs to see the other path.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Memories

Not long after Lumina had first moved into the Winchester's life, they had introduced her to movie nights. The first one, they had decided to introduce her to was the original Batman movies. She had sat between them, eating her Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream and watched them bicker about licorice.

"What is your opinion?" Dean had asked her.

Lumina had scrunched up her face. "I prefer the red ones."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He had yelled.

"Will you shut your trap already?" Bobby had grumbled, passing them all a beer.

"What about popcorn?" Sam asked, starting to get up to go to the kitchen.

"No thanks," Lumina had grumbled. "I don't really like popcorn."

All the faces in the room had turned to her.

"That's un-American!" Bobby had muttered.

"Communist!" Dean had yelled with a snicker.

"What?" She defended herself. "I don't like popcorn, majority of the population hates licorice, and Sam is prejudice against red meat. We all have our traits."

Sam gave her the Bitch Face. "You're going to pick on my 'rabbit food', too?"

Lumina had snickered. "Of course!"

"You know," Dean threw an arm over her shoulder. "I'll look over those things, sunshine. Besides, I like you too much to kick you out."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bobby called, switching on the TV.

She had never paid attention to the movie. She had watched the men around her, fascinated how she had ended up with this misfit group. Later that week, Dean had tried to show her how to change the oil in cars, only ending up with her drenched in oil and Dean rolling on the ground laughing. She had taken up knitting and had poorly knitted them scarves for Christmas, all of them putting on fake smiles and claiming they loved it. She had tried baking cakes for them, only to cover herself and Bobby's kitchen in weird goop.

"You're a cheater!" She had yelled on the first night they taught her to play poker.

Dean had snorted. "No, we're good."

"She's just a baby at this, boys." Bobby had warned. "Maybe we should let up a little bit?"

"Nah," Dean and Sam echoed, both shaking their heads.

She never won with them and barely made any money when she played against other people. Sam had taught her how to play pool, noting she had caught on to that game quickly. They had stayed up till four in the morning one night, drinking and laughing at dumb jokes as they played in a crummy bar in the middle of nowhere. It was a night that she had felt normal and happiness had bubbled up inside her. Dean had bet twenty dollars against her, and when he lost he grumbled like a little kid. She had finally felt like a little sister to their misfit group.

Bobby had stayed up with her all night one night after she watched the movie Wrong Turn with the boys. Even though he would tell someone else that they were being a baby, he had just looked at her and told her it was time to get over her fear. So, that weekend he had taken her to hunt a Wendigo. He had laughed when she improvised with a can of hairspray and a lighter, though her face had been covered with stark fear. They had left the woods with him patting her on the shoulder, telling her she couldn't let fear rule her life or else she would end up in the ground quick.

One of the best, though, happened unexpectedly. It had been quiet, the birds chirping in the distance. The sun had streamed through the window and she had woken up slowly, bones had stretched. She remembered waking up to find Castiel watching her as she slept. No words were spoken, only fingers had intertwined. It was something she had never expected to happen, but she had learned about falling in love. Sure, she had always thought she could fall in love, but after meeting the Winchesters, it had seemed so far off. She had thought she didn't want to subject someone to this type of life. Yet, she ended up falling into a magical web of love and hope for the next say.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me. Almost done :o**

Chapter 20: Till The End

This was it. The day. Lumina's palms were sweating as she sat in the backseat as they drove to Detroit. Castiel was already there, waiting for them. Lumina could tell that it had made him happy to get some of his abilities back. She thought back to Amun-Ra's offer to go back in time and change her whole life. Would this story have played out any different? Would Sam and Dean be trying to stop the apocalypse? Or would it still be the same? Too late, she thought, it's time to face this. Everyone had a plan, but no one knew about hers. She grimaced as the plan dug into her side. Part of her wished she could tell them, but it would ruin everything.

"You guys know," Sam began. "When I go in that hole, I'm not coming back."

Lumina bit her lip as Dean said he did know that. Of course they knew this, but it didn't mean they liked it. My god, she thought, these men are above hero standards. They not only save people on a daily basis, but then they go and try to save the world. They deserve a break.

"You guys have to promise me not to bring me back."

"What?" They both yelled.

"When this is over, Dean I want you to find Lisa and have a normal apple pie life. And Lumina," He paused, thinking. "I want you out."

"What? I can't get out! My only family does this life and I'm in love with an angel; how exactly am I supposed to leave the life?"

He thought for a moment, both Lumina and Dean waiting for an answer.

"I think," Sam begins. "If you were to ask Castiel, he would take away his grace for you. Go live in your cabin, have a bunch of off children and be together. Isn't that what you want?"

More than anything, she thought, but it's never going to happen. They were missing something. Lumina knew she wasn't going to live through this and she okay with that. Her mind drifted to the crazy beginning filled with three men trying to protect her, begging for a normal life until realizing that was stupid, and sneaking out for cigarette breaks. All in all, she wouldn't change a thing.

"Do you guys remember when we first met?" She asked suddenly.

Dean snorted. "Of course, why?"

Lumina shrugged though neither could see her. "I just want you guys to know, I wouldn't change any of it?"

"None of it?" Sam asked skeptically. "Not even the deaths and the downs?"

"Nope," she whispered. "That made us who we are. It made us stronger; a family."

"You mean crazy." Dean scoffed.

No, brave.

* * *

As they turned away from Sam drinking demon blood, tears filled Lumina's eyes. She watched her family stand silently before the storm. She reached for Castiel's hand, his palm melding with hers.

"I'm going with them to meet Lucifer." She told him, placing her other her hand over his heart.

"Why? You should stay with us in case something goes wrong."

"I need to be there to prevent something from going wrong, Castiel." She shifted her feet. "This is my family we're talking about."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair. "Don't provoke him."

"Castiel, you know me, that isn't possible." She tried to smile.

"I'm serious Lumina. At any sign he might kill you, get back to me as quick as possible."

She nodded, her throat choking on her heart. "If things were different…"

He kissed her before she could finish. One last look into his eyes, she turned to Bobby. The older man was trying not to cry as tears bordered his eyes. He didn't even speak, only pulled her towards him.

"You let the boys do what they need to do," he whispered harshly. "Don't try and pull any hero acts like you did with Jo."

"I'll try," she managed. "You've been a wonderful father."

"Don't say shit like that! You're coming back to us!"

She didn't reply, only pulled away so Sam could say his goodbyes. She walked towards the end of the alley, staring straight at the building they were going to. The sheath dug into her hip, reminding her of what she had to do. What she wanted to do.

"You ready?" Dean patted her on the shoulder.

"Of course." She actually managed to smile.

"Hey," Sam grabbed her arm, stopped her in her tracks. "I just think you should know…"

"What?"

He shifted his gaze towards Dean. "We love you, we really do."

"I know this," She couldn't let emotions distract her anymore.

"Just watch over them, will you?" He pleaded.

She didn't fight, it was pointless. She gave a simple nod before they finished their walk towards the building. She schooled her expression as Dean yelled for them to come and get them. Demons grabbed them, shuffling them inside. It's going to be okay, she told herself, they will understand one day. Her feet tried to freeze on her once they were in front of Lucifer, but she had to remember Bobby's words. You stay afraid and you end up in the ground. She jumped when Sam made the demons die with his mind in front of Lucifer, impressing the angel.

Now was the time. Don't think, only do. She quickly pulled the knife out of her sheath and aimed at the heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The End of the Road

"Lumina, what did you do?" Dean gasped, grasping at Sam's limp body.

Lumina smiled, dropping the knife. "A simple knife coated with the venom of the Australian Brown Snake. You can buy anything off the internet these days."

Her gaze turned to Lucifer who only raised an eyebrow. "You know that won't save him. I can bring him back."

"I didn't do it to save him, I did it to get him out of the way." Lumina rolled her eyes. "Besides, I dare you to try and bring him back."

Lucifer quickly stood, walking towards her. "What did you do?"

"Lumina," Dean was still holding onto Sam, looking up at her with tearful eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm surviving, you idiot." She snapped, before turning back to Lucifer. "I want to be your vessel."

Lucifer chuckled. "That's not how it works kid."

"No," She said slowly. "You and Michael take vessels and you fight as you are. Or, you can do better."

Lucifer studied her quietly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're powerful, you truly are. But think about it, you're abilities mixed with mine. You would be unstoppable." She smiled wickedly.

"Why would you want this?" His face brightened. "You think you will be strong enough to resist me."

"Oh I know I won't be strong enough." She countered. "Do you think I really hopped with these idiots just to die?"

"Lumina," Dean begged. "Stop whatever you're doing!"

Lucifer looked down at Dean, studying him curiously. "You're not even going to beg for their lives?"

"Nope," she said, her face deadpan. "I want this over and I know which side will win. You can try to bring Sam back, but I bet you won't be able to."

His face was a mix between rage and curiosity as he stared at Sam. His eyes finally met hers, cold and dark. She felt the chills cover her arms but decided to ignore them.

"I'll tell you what, we'll try it your way and if doesn't work then you undo whatever you did to Sammy boy."

Lumina smiled deviously. "Deal."

"Lumina, no!" Dean yelled at one last attempt.

"I give you permission, Lucifer."

* * *

Dean carried Sam's body out of the building, the tears falling down hot on his cheeks. Bobby and Sam watched with horror expressions as Dean placed him in the backseat, closing his eyes.

"What the hell happened? Where's Lumina?" Bobby yelled.

"She tricked us," Dean finally managed to get the words out. "She used us to get to Lucifer."

"No," Castiel growled. "That's not possible! I know Lumina…."

"Yeah and so do I!" Dean screamed. "I knew the moment we found out who she was that she would be nothing but trouble. I should've killed her when I had the chance!"

Dean closed his eyes on the oncoming tears. His baby brother was dead and the woman he had seen as family had betrayed them all. Castiel walked towards Sam, placing a hand on his body but nothing happened. Something was blocking him from healing Sam.

"There's something we're missing."

* * *

Lumina screamed as hard as she could but Lucifer only laughed. She saw herself through the dingy mirror, yet it was no longer her.

"This is what you asked for." He said, pacing back and forth. Her body was covered in blood from the bodies he was slaughtering. "Doesn't the saying go be careful what you wish for?"

* * *

The only reason Dean was stopping the fight was for Sammy. He wanted to tear Lumina apart for what she had done and would kill anyone who got in his way. He gave one last look to his dead brother in the backseat before pulling up to the graveyard. Lumina, no Lucifer, stood there with Michael, both prepared to start the end of the world. Dean wanted to grin but he felt dead inside. He stepped out of the car, ready for anything to come at him. Death was okay now since Sammy was gone. He tried not to flinch when Castiel threw the bottle onto Michael to buy him time, but it was difficult not to after the new Lucifer glared at Castiel.

"You know," Lucifer said with a slow smile. "I'm getting really tired of this."

He raised a hand to send Dean flying against the tree. Dean felt something crack inside of him, but tried to ignore as he watched in horror as Lucifer grabbed Castiel and slammed him against the Impala. The punches came one after the other.

"You know," Lucifer said, stopping in mid-punch. "She's begging me stop in here."

Bobby tried to move, but Lucifer was ahead of him. A single snap and Bobby was dead. He turned his attention back to a bloody and disoriented Castiel.

"Lumina, please, if you can hear me," Castiel begged.

"Aw, does baby brother want his lover back?" Lucifer sneered. "Honestly Cassie, what do you see in these humans?"

Dean tried to stand, but something was broken. His head pounded and his heart was heavy with grief. Why had Lumina done this? She was supposed to protect humanity, not destroy them! He tried to think back of when everything went wrong but nothing matched up.

"You know," Lucifer continued. "You're girl really does have some power in her. I gotta say, I kind of like it!"

Lucifer kneed Castiel in the ribs, making Castiel cough up blood. He used his last bit of energy to reach up and snap the necklace off of Lucifer's neck. It was the sun gleaming off of it that did it.

* * *

She felt her mind pulling and stretching as the memories flooded her. It was the first time of seeing Castiel smile at her. The first time she completed her first hunt with the boys standing beside her. Bobby holding onto her as she cried herself to sleep after Dean's death. The day she realized she was meant for something more. It was like waking up, yet there were bits of fuzziness between here and there. Her fist unclenched as she realized she was in control for the moment.

In a haste, she kissed Castiel's bloody cheek before running to Dean. Her heart broke at the way he flinched from her, but she had to do this quickly.

"The rings, Dean." She yelled.

She watched as his eyes clicked as he realized what she was doing. He tossed her the rings and she quickly threw them on the ground and said the chant. As the ground began to crumble and the hole began to form, she turned to them with one last teary glance.

"I did it all for you." She whispered. "I did it so you could live."

She turned towards the hole, ready to jump when an arm pulled her away. She looked up to see Adam, or Michael's, face glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My job."

She grabbed his jacket at pulled them both into the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Why It Happened

_"Are you sure this is what you want?" Amun-Ra asked._

_ "Yes," It wasn't what she wanted, not really. "I'm supposed to save people, but I know I won't be able to do it if the ones I love are in danger."_

_ "You do know this can go another way."_

_ "I know that you created me with a purpose and it has taken me till now to realize and accept what it is." She took a deep breath. "I just have a couple of conditions."_

_ "Let's hear them and then maybe we can do this."_

Dean felt his body begin to pop into place, making him gasp for air. He slowly stood and watched as Bobby blinked awake. They looked questioningly at each other before turning to Castiel who was now free of blood.

"Did you do this?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel shook his head, still shaken up from what had happened.

"Dean?"

_ "I'm going to kill Sam in front of Lucifer."_

_ "Lucifer can bring him back."_

_ "Can you keep him dead long enough for me to do my job?"_

_ Amun-Ra was quiet, contemplating this. "Perhaps. Lucifer is strong."_

_ "But you're a god." She countered._

"Sammy!" Dean ran, grabbing a confused Sam in his arms. "How the hell are you alive?"

"Where's Lumina?" He asked, avoiding the question.

Dean's gaze went to where the hole had been.

_ "Good. I'll kill Sam and convince Lucifer that I wanted to be his vessel all along and use my powers as a good excuse."_

_ "What else do you need me to do?"_

_ "I need you to bring back my loved ones if Lucifer killed them."_

_ Amun-Ra hesitated. "This can backfire."_

_ "I know," she huffed. "I kill Sam, Lucifer uses me and then I jump in the hole."_

_ "Do you think you can overpower him?"_

_ "I do know I'm stronger with my abilities so if I used them then maybe."_

_ "You're not going to tell them, are you?"_

_ "No, it's better if they don't know. If they're clueless then there is less of a chance of this going wrong."_

"Sammy," Dean said, snapping him back to attention. "How are you alive?"

"Amun-Ra," he whispered, his eyes looking into his brother's. "I was with Amun-Ra."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He told me everything." Sam blinked hard, trying to fight the tears. "He told me her plan."

"The plan to kill you so she could be Lucifer's vessel?"

"No, the real plan."

_ "Why are you doing this?" Amun-Ra whispered harshly. "The battle is meant for Sam and Dean. I created you just to help!"_

_ "That is what I'm doing." Lumina turned her gaze away. "These people took me in when I had nowhere else to go. They were a family before me and as much as they do, they deserve some happiness. I've had a chance to learn and love, my life is complete."_

"She did this on purpose?" Bobby asked, leaning against the car in shock.

"Yeah." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Dean sputtered.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, his body was still sore. "He just told me that she did this for us."

"Why?"

"He said that she thought we deserved happiness after everything we do. She did have one last message, though."

"What was it?" Bobby finally asked.

"She had one for each of us." Sam's focus turned to Bobby. "She wanted you to know that you made her stronger."

The older man flinched, turning away.

"Dean," Sam continued. "Her message for you was to be happy."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"Forgiveness." Sam swallowed. "She wanted me to forgive myself."

All gazes then turned to the stoic man who wouldn't walk away from where the hole had been. His fingers still held the necklace, flipping it between his fingertips. He felt he should have known she would have done something this stupid a long time ago. Most likely when she said that anything could happen since she wasn't planned in the apocalypse. He finally looked up at the sky, wondering how he was supposed to go on now.

"What was her message to Cas?" Dean whispered.

"A simple 'I love you.'"

_ "You don't have to do this, my child. You could still let the fight go on the way it was meant to and find your own happiness."_

_ "My happiness comes from knowing that I did what I was supposed to do. And that they're alive and safe. I was wrong to be so selfish, they taught me this. As much as they've been through, they still keep going on. I've had the opportunity to do most things that people only dream of. I found a family between two brothers and a grumpy old man. I found love in an angel of all things. I've got to do this." She took a deep breath. "Can you help me?"_

**A/N: Okay chickpeas, just because this is the end for this story, it doesn't necessarily mean it's the end for Lumina and Castiel and the rest of the gang. I'm going to work on the next story, hopefully it will be up soon but I have classes starting soon. Just keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
